Imagine Breaker and the Former God of War
by PompousBrat
Summary: After having a rather lukewarm dinner, suddenly Kamijou Touma and Othinus found themselves stranded in an unknown realm. What kind of uproar will Imagine Breaker bring to a world of gods and devils ? One thing for sure, change is inevitable.
1. Prologue

"Hey, Othinus."

"Hmm ?"

"I want to ask something since Index is back on England at the moment and clearly hasn't come back yet."

"Get to your point already, human."

"WHY THE HELL IS MY ROOM LOOK LIKE A WARZONE !? "

In a clear sunny day in the most advanced city on the planet, a certain spiky-haired boy languished in agony as he saw the destruction (read: mess) of his room. Broken glass from balcony door, a broken vase, torn books and destroyed dishes decorated said room, with a certain calico cat licking his paws and a particularly tiny woman calmly sat on a table, watching some kind of shady history documentary show.

"Don't blame me, I was simply trying to run away from that damned hellcat of yours." Her lone eye glared on said hellcat before returning her attention to the TV.

"That doesn't explain why there's a broken balcony door! And what about those dishes !?"

"I am a war god. Using your environment to your advantages in warfare is the most basic of the basics, human."

Kamijou Touma, once again had to deal with his daily, ever-present misfortune at his side.

* * *

"It's...finally...over...haahh..."

After six hours of hard labor and pain, Kamijou managed to clean his room as perfect as possible before collapsing into the floor.

"Good work, human. I see that your work ethic is as good as ever."

"Shut up, you cruel goddess."

"Oh, don't be like that. You fought the entire world for me, surely a couple of housework wouldn't be much of a problem for you ?"

"What kind of twisted logic is that !? And why the hell am I feel troubled by it ?"

After the incident involving Kamisato Kakeru and his annoying faction, Kamijou finally returned to his normal high school life. Index was called back by the Necessarius to discuss her training status, and since Academy City was slowly recuperating from the deadly heat attack and mysterious assault of several unexplainable monsters, Kamijou was forced to stay in the city, and as the result, he couldn't accompany Index to England. Only after several negotiations involving words like "food" and "restaurant" that Kamijou managed to convince Index to answer the church's call.

"It's almost dinner time, what do you want for tonight ?"

"Hmm, I feel like having a stir-fry noodle salad now. Would you mind ?"

"Well, that's shouldn't be a problem. I just restocked plenty of vegetables and some eggs yesterday. And there's should be some noodles leftover from last month."

The goddess gave him a warm smile before making her way to her favorite human's shoulder.

"Eh ? Othinus ?"

"Don't mind me, I just feel like watching your cooking right now, so no need to be so reserved. Besides, that gluttonous nun isn't around right now."

"Hah... fine. Then please watch over me, goddess." Kamijou sported a playful grin before he started prepping the kitchen.

"Hmph, not even my blessing would fend off your misfortune."

"It's worth a try, though."

The winter winds that came from the gaps of clumsily repaired balcony door didn't seem to affect the two as they seem to enjoy each other's company too much to care about it.

* * *

"Well-made as usual, human."

"Is that so ? I felt like I put a bit too much salt into the soup."

As Kamijou and Othinus enjoying their meal in silence, the goddess suddenly remembered something.

"Enjoying homemade meals like this... it's been a while, truly."

"Hmm, what do you mean ? Yesterday we also had a meal together like this you know ?"

"...It's not that. All my life before meeting you, has always been about ruling the world and finding a way back home. I treated everything as disposable tools for my plans. I traveled countless worlds and dimensions, trying to find the slightest clue. But in the end even with my vast knowledge, not even I could foresee that my former mortal enemy is the answer to my deepest desire."

Kamijou only silently listened to his goddess words. He could only wonder what kind of life she had been through as Odin. Even until this day, he still couldn't believe that a puny human like him actually managed to won against a literal god and changed her heart.

"If you want, you could always tell your life before all this. I mean, before you even formed GREMLIN."

"...My life, huh... The life of a god was surprisingly... lonely to be honest. You can move your fingertip to destroy and create anything you wish for, but it would also make you forget that you are once human as well." Her solemn eyes didn't escape Kamijou's notice, but before he could say anything she continued to speak her mind.

"Though I do have some stories, to tell. As I said, I traveled forth and back to different worlds. There's one world where I once had an... acquaintance where we shared a similar wish. Though even as powerful as she is, she still begged me to help her. Being the uncaring god I was, I refused her seeing that there's no particular incentive for me to do it."

"Is she a magic god, just like you ?"

"No, and magic gods won't even bother asking each other for help in the first place. She was just a regular being with immense power. Hmph, so much for being a symbol for infinity." Othinus snort in amusement when she remembered the particular individual.

"So, did you just leave her alone like that ?"

"Yes. Seeing that there's nothing that would interest me, I left her and the world alone. Besides, there's already a pretender using the name of Odin in that world."

"Wait, there's another you ? Oh, God."

"No, you dumbass. Each world always has something that would bear some kind of resemblance to the others no matter how insignificant they are. For example, there could be a futuristic alien world with the city names taken from our world's." Othinus momentarily reverted to her teacher mode before coughing lightly and resumed her eating.

"Hooo... so there could be another world with the mythologies of our world."

"Exactly. In fact, some of the pantheons from that world are still thriving even after it entered the modern age of humanity. It's not that different from our world, except whenever someone from that world announced themselves as either Archangel or a Devil, then they are most likely speaking the truth."

"Sounds like the world of a fantasy novel to me."

"Your ignorance never ceases to astound me, human." She lightly giggled to herself.

"What was that !?"

* * *

After the dinner, Kamijou was washing the dishes. And Othinus surprised him yet again as she helped him with the job.

"And now you're actually helping me doing housework ? Is this some kind of foreboding from an incoming misfortune ?"

"Shut it, human. Be grateful that a god like me lowered herself like this just to help a mortal."

"Why do you make it sound like I'm the one at fault here ?"

"Hmph." Her tiny hands scrubbing the washed dishes with dry cotton while Kamijou was storing the leftovers in the fridge. It's almost midnight, and the resident hellcat already purring in sleep.

"Besides I live with you, it's only natural that I helped ease your workload in our home."

"Our home, huh..." Kamijou didn't know why but hearing it made his cheeks burned slightly. Was he having a fever ?

"And something kinda bothers me as well."

"Bothers you ?"

"Yes. Some kind of mana energy is slowly gathering in this room. And no, it's not from me."

"But isn't that impossible ? Imagine Breaker would definitely disperse them by now."

"And that's the weird thing. It's as if it tried to distance itself away from your hand while slowly gathering in a single spot."

"And that spot is..."

"Here."

Seconds after the goddess said her words, a swirling black energy exploded and engulfed the entire room.

* * *

"WHAT THE- !?"

"This energy... impossible... that brat actually managed to-"

But before they finished their piece, the pair instantly vanished from the room along with the black energy. Only lone winter winds and snoring sound of a cat filled the sudden solitude of the room.

"So I was right after all, such misfortune."

"..."

After being seemingly swallowed by a black cloud, the duo found themselves at a public park in the middle of a moonless night. Othinus, still sitting on the boy's shoulder had fallen into silence.

"Othinus, what the hell happened !? Is this some kind of magician's trickery ?!"

"No... but that's impossible... his hand would... but it certainly could work..."

"Hello, earth to Othinus ! Are you in there !?"

"You're being noisy, human. Stop it."

"Then please explain to me what kind of misfortune are we into right now ?"

"..."

"Othinus ?" Seeing his goddess being unusually silent, Kamijou immediately knew that something terribly wrong just happened, whether it's the courtesy of his misfortune or something else that had a hand in their current predicament. Either way, he prepared himself for the worst.

* * *

"Onee-sama... I did it... you're back..."

Floating in the high sky, a lone figure standing seemingly impassive with unnoticable smile erected on their face.

======END CHAPTER======

Forgive me if you found any misspellings or weird words. Still haven't luck in finding any beta reader *teehee

Next Chapter : A New World !?


	2. Chapter 1 - A New World ?

"YOU UNFORGIVABLE TRAITOR !" A synced shout of anguish could be heard from a certain school in Kuoh Town. The infamous "Pervert Trio" was holding a meeting to discuss the treachery of one of their members, Hyoudou Issei.

"I-it's not my fault that i'm popular with chicks like Yuuma-chan to begin with, ha ha ha ha~"

"This bastard, hey Motoyama. Let's kill him and dump his body on nearby trash can. A regrettable sacrifice, but we must do it for the sake of our group's sanctity."

"Yes ! In fact, let's bury this bastard on the mountain instead."

"H-hey guys. Let's calm ourselves for a moment, shall we ? I-I'm sure with enough hard work and continuous belief in the way of the breasts, even the two of-"

"DON'T MAKE A MOCKERY OF US, YOU BASTARD !"

* * *

After that the school was watching the three perverts running around while yelling obscenities without any shred of shame.

"Those three again. Why our Kaichou haven't expelled them yet ?

"I heard that since this year is the debut of our school's transition to all gender school, Kaichou has been trying her best not to stain it with the arrest of new batch of male students."

"Although sooner or later, i hope those perverts could just drop die somewhere if they continue being like this for the rest of this year."

Murmurs of disgusted girls could be heard around the school grounds. Meanwhile, a particular red-haired student only smirked in amusement as she eyed the trio, especially Hyoudou Issei.

"Watching him again, Rias ? If i didn't know any better, i would've thought that you started developing a weird crush on a pervert boy."

"Hmm ? You know i'm just observing my future prospect. And i think his perversity is rather cute. I don't understand why other girls are so revolted by it."

"Well, not all girls have such an exquisite taste as yours. And probably most of human race as well."

"I... hope that's a compliment, Akeno, though i don't think it's one."

"Ufufufu~"

Sipping her drink with grace, the black-haired beauty let out a relief sigh before she remembered something.

"By the way Rias, I have something that might interest you from our handsome Knight."

"Oh, Kiba ? What is it ?"

"Apparentely there are few sightings of Fallen Angels near the public park."

"Trespassing ? Grigori surely have known who are the devils that holding this territory here, right ?"

"And if I remember correctly, there's a rumor saying that a number of their agents have been hunting Sacred Gear users in the past few weeks."

"That's quite... troublesome. But still, I haven't heard any violation breach so far and we especially haven't caught them doing something unusual as well. Unless..."

"Unless... wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking ?"

"Perhaps, but rest assured that should it come for the worst I will save him without hesitation. Even though i'm only interested on him because of his potential Sacred Gear, I won't let him suffer for it."

Rias calmly put the cake in her mouth while pondering the possible fates of Hyoudou Issei. As a Gremory, she might be a prodigy of the art of manipulation and boasted high cunning mind, but even so she still had her own moral code to follow.

* * *

 _Two days ago_

"Othi..nus ?"

"...human ?"

"Yes..?"

As if sensing the distress emanated from her confidante, Othinus woke from her musings and turned her head to face him.

"This is... I'm not sure why but..."

"But... ?"

"That accursed black cloud on our room somehow transported us away to a different world."

Ruffles of leaves and the blow of wind were the only sound that could be heard from the park. The spiky-haired boy went unresponsive for a moment before he cocked his head sideway.

"O-Othinus, I must have heard it wrong... Could you repeat what you say again ?"

"Human, we are the protagonists of an Isekai novel now."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! WHAT IS THIS MISFORTUNE !?"

Kamijou dropped into his knee and screamed in terror after hearing what kind of misfortune had befell them.

"Be silent, human ! We are in a public park and this is in the middle of night ! Do you want a police officer as our first contact in this world ?!"

"No, no. This is impossible, Othinus !? We just have a dinner and then transported here just like that ?! There's no way we could accidentally activated some kind of ancient magic from our dorm, right !?"

"...I'm not quite sure what happened, but i wouldn't be surprised if it's actually what just happened. Like i said before, never underestimate your misfortune."

"U-uugh..."

Kamijou walked limply into the nearest bench and sat himself while hugging his knees in desperation. Othinus could only watch him drown in despair before continued to speak.

"Although I think I could guess the identity of our summoner. Though if it's true then it must be one hell of a coincidence."

"Then who are they ? Whoever they are, I'll just punch them in the face and get us back home."

"Sigh... sometimes i really envy your simple-mindedness, human. Back on topic, i recognized the black energy. It belonged to the acquaintance I've told you before. I do have a theory on how her ability could bypass you right hand, but until we hear it directly from that brat... I'm afraid we stuck in this world."

Of course they had to scour the world to search for their summoner. Why would it be any other way ? Kamijou could only sat lifelessly as his mind tried to rationalize everything that just happened. Was this the work of another magic god ? Did he have to traverse through infinite hells again to return ? The possibility filled him with extreme dread.

Before his mind could break even further, he felt a soft and warm touch on his right cheek. Turning his head, he could see and feel the warm gaze of the only person that understand him more than anyone else.

"Human, understand this so you don't need to baggage yourself with unnecessary thoughts. _Whatever happens, I will stay at your side. No god, angel or demon that would separate us. You won't be alone. I won't let you_."

 _I will always be here with you, now and forever._ The thought lingered on her mind, but for some reason she couldn't let it out.

Kamijou forced himself to rest his chaotic mind. _It's okay, This time I have her at my side. This time, I won't have to do this alone. I will do this together with her._

Unconsciously, he rested his head on the tiny body of the former magic god. Othinus, slightly surprised by this, closed her eyes and leaned her body to his head. Both of them could feel the warmth emanating from each other, and basked themselves in it.

"Thank you, Othinus."

"Hmm."

* * *

After a few minutes, the stranded duo started to summarize everything that just happened after their dinner.

"So, in other words, we need to find the summoner to go back, right ? But doesn't that mean we have to travel around the world just to search them ?"

"I don't think we need to do it. This city is thick with the abundance of mana and several kinds of energies. It's even thicker than any place from our world."

"So what does that mean, exactly ?"

"This town is a place of supernatural creatures and possibly magicians as well. For the time being, we need to walk around the town to gather any clue or information we can find. And that leaves us with only 1 problem. Your right hand."

"Let me guess, it will cause some kind of disturbance ? Something like that ?"

"Yes most definitely. Like I said, this is a place thick with supernatural presence. Your right hand is pretty much equivalent to a weapon of mass destruction for them, especially for supernatural creatures such as devils and angels."

"Ugh so they do really exist... but how will they even know that ?"

"They have their own ways to detect any irregularity within their territories. For now we should tread carefully and avoid anything that could put us in the spotlight. But knowing your misfortune, it will happen anyway."

"I beseech thee not to jinx it any further, o benevolent goddess."

The tiny goddess smirked on him and started suspecting a certain individual on her mind.

 _I have a feeling that this is indeed her work, but I don't understand why she would do it. I casted her aside like a trash so she shouldn't be even try to contact me again. Then again that brat always have one track mind with little care for anything._

* * *

It had been two days ever since those two found themselves in another world. Kamijou and his tiny companion walked around the town aimlessly, trying to find any semblance of clue that related to their circumstance. Unfortunately, it seems whatever supernatural society that resided in this world was just as secretive as any magic cabal and churches back home. It didn't help that an extreme hunger and thirst almost made him collapsed a few times.

"Human, you need to get yourself some food. I won't allow you to die because of such pathetic reason."

"Sigh...easy for you to say, but where would I get one ? I don't have any money with me !"

"Then just steal some. Do not worry, I will forgive your sin just this one time."

"Stop acting like a god for stupid crap like this. Besides, knowing my misfortune I will only get myself arrested even if I have the skills of Arsene Lupin."

"...Fair enough."

"Please retort meeee !"

"...I see you still have enough strength, so just forget this and move on."

While Kamijou walking and crying his eyes out, a sudden scream shocked his mind.

"HELP !"

"That voice... from the alley down there..."

Without any warning, Kamijou sped up his pace and began to run toward the narrow alley. Othinus grasped on his hood in order to hold her position. Inside the alley, he could see two men holding each arm of a girl around his age. She wore what appear to be a school uniform with black stripes and black shoulder cape. Her peach-colored short hair swung in frantic as the girl tried to break free of her molesters.

* * *

Katase truly had a bad day. After being worn out and got her legs strained after chasing off the perverted trio she had excused herself to go home first while her friend Murayama stayed to clean their school dojo. She tried to take a shortcut to her home but admittedly she felt unsure about it. Rumors of stalkers and molesters hanging around the alley almost scared her away, but she tried to ignore it as she really need to get back home as soon as possible.

And she hated herself so much for that.

Seeing that nothing she could do with her strained leg and the lack of her kendo _shinai_ , she hopelessly tried to fought off the men. At this point her mind couldn't think anything but dark thoughts.

"STOP RIGHT THERE !" The booming shout could be heard from the exit of the alley. The men turned their heads and letting her to see a person standing. A spiky-haired boy with black school uniform and a hoodie inside of it. He had a worn down complexion on his face yet for some reason she could feel the resolute anger and determination from it.

"Piss off brat, playing hero in reality could get you killed."

"I said. LET. HER. GO !" The boy roared in such ferocity that actually managed to unnerve her two attackers. His hand curled into fists.

"Now you're just pissing me off. Hey Kazu, take care of him." The man called Kazu brought out his pocket knife. She dreaded the fate of the boy as Kazu lunged into him. She closed her eyes as she didn't want to see the grim fate of the boy.

Only to be surprised as he heard the sound of a fist hitting something. She looked ahead to see that Kazu got his face sucker punched right in his nose. The boy had managed to expertly dodge the blade as his left hand hold the armed hand and launched his right fist into the face of his attacker. Kazu then fell into the floor while holding his broken nose.

"Kazu ! You bastard." Kazu's companion shouted in anger as he let her arm go and let out his own knife, launched himself at the tired looking boy. Only this time, she could hear the sound of flesh being pierced.

 _NO !_

What she had dreaded finally happened, as she saw the second blade dripped in blood. The boy's left hand was pierced by it. He let out a small whimper and gritted his teeth. His head drenched in sweat and his eyes were looking even more droopy than before. But-

"TAKE... THIS !" Even with such a terrible injury, his determination to save her was as strong as ever. She managed to snapped herself out of her trance as she started to move toward him. But stopped as he managed to land another hard strike the other guy's face.

She couldn't believe what happened. Even after all of that, he managed to strike down her attackers in such a sorry state. She wanted to reach her saviour, but stopped again in her tracks as she saw the man named Kazu rose again.

"Y-you bastard ! I'll kill you !"

"S-stop !"

"Raaaaghhr !"

Before he managed to lunged his knife onto the boy, his body was tackled down by another person.

* * *

"I-it seems...*pant*..the police...just arrived...*pant*..." Kamijou wasn't a foolish person. Luckily after seeing the payphone near the entrance of the alley, he called the police before attempting to save the girl. He just neeeded to stall them until the police arrives.

Though the luck he had earlier seemed to come with a nasty price. He got his left hand pierced and most of his strength got drained from the fightings. But he forced himself to walk through the alley and stopped himself in front of the girl.

"A-are you...okay ?" He said sheepishly while struggling to keep his own body standing with all he got.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, thank you... no no, not that. Are you alright !? What about your hand !?"

Kamijou wanted to reply her words before he found himself dived into darkness.

* * *

 _The pace feels a bit too slow for my liking, but next chapters should be a little more faster._

 _As for pairing, feel free to suggest anything. Even a crack pairing would do._

 _Next Chapter : The Two Sisters_


	3. Chapter 2 - The Two Sisters

"Hey Issei, over here~"

"W-waait Yuuma-chan~"

On a certain sunday morning, a particular couple was walking around the shopping area of Kuoh Town. The girl, Yuuma Amano was checking several clothing store while her date was following her more like an obedient slave than a boyfriend (Though some would say there's barely any difference between them). But for an outcast like Hyoudou Issei, having a girlfriend in the first place seemed to be a wild fantasy that unexpectedly came true. He would do absolutely anything to ensure that his first date progresses smoothly and end with a good note (preferably with their first kiss), even if he had to do things that would make him uncomfortable.

It was unfortunate that this date would be the black stain in his life that would haunt him for quite some time.

* * *

Kamijou slowly opened his eyes, feeling somewhat fatigued by doing it. The first thing he saw was an unfamiliar ceiling. He looked around the room and found it to be similar to what people would think as guest room of a rich family house instead of a hospital room. He laid still for a moment before he felt something that was missing from him.

"O-Othinus !"

He quickly tilted his head to find a tiny figure sat asleep on what appeared to be some kind of mini box. She leaned her body against the wall behind her while her head was occasionally swaying up and down.

"Thank goodness you're safe." He whispered in relief after seeing the tender expression of her sleeping face. He couldn't bear the thought of being separated right after she made a promise with him. But right now, he needed to know just where exactly they are. As such, he prepared himself to bear the incoming ire from the slumbering goddess.

"Hey, Othinus." He tried to stretch his uninjured arm and tenderly poked her face with his index finger.

"Mmm... human ?" Othinus opened her eyes groggily and saw her human caressing her cheek with his finger. She lifted her back up from the wall and grabbed his finger, leaning her small head on his finger

"Are you alright ? How's your left hand ?"

"...It still feels a bit numb, but I think I could manage."

"...If you say so." Silence permeated the room for a few minutes before Kamijou decided to move on.

"Where exactly are we ? This isn't like a normal hospital room. And i don't think even VIP rooms would even have a room like this either."

"Because you're correct, we're not at the hospital. Apparentely you're quite a lucky bastard since the girl you saved is quite generous to her saviour and spared no expenses on treating you."

"So... this is her house then, i assume ?" Othinus nodded on his query before she got up and moved on toward his bed.

"Othinus ? What's wrong ?"

"We're still in the middle of night. Sleeping would be the normal thing to do, yes ?"

"Oh...right." Apparentely his head was still quite in a daze because the lack of nutrients for the past few days. Perhaps he could ask for some food in the next few hours.

"Come, you can sleep beside my head."

"Oh, someone is feeling quite bold tonight. Should I worry for my chastity ?"

"Shut up, and how in the hell would I do that ? We can't exactly defy the law of- "

"Alright, I get it human. Though I'm surprised that you would actually consider doing it. Did the harem boy actually managed to break that annoying thick head of yours ?"

"W-what !? N-no, I-I just... I-I mean-" The spiky-haired boy blurbed his mouth in panic and confusion after thinking of what she just said. What the hell did that bastard Kamisato do to him ? Did he finally break from all the insanity inflicted by that damned idiot and his band of idiotic harem ?

The tiny goddess just smiled on him and rest her body on the sizable pillow. _It's really warm_

* * *

"So Azazel, you certain that this is the place ?" A pair of two wizened old man was scouring the sole public park of Kuoh town. While from the outside eyes made them look like a potential criminal with how a couple of children were also in the park, playing around and those two were the only adults in it, in reality they were investigating the residue of a supernatural power that was still lingering in the air.

"Quite certain, in fact. It's been a while since the last time I sensed this power. Although if it's really her, then I don't understand why she would even bother coming to this town."

"So it's really her, huh... Should we prepare for the worst, then ? It's not everyday that the dragon god herself appeared in a mundane town like this."

"Hah, mundane you say. Don't you think it's quite the opposite, since this town is also the shared territory between two of the most influential devil families ? One of them is also the family of that siscon king as well, if I may add."

"Ah right, i forgot that... well whatever. But what should we do about this ? We can't allow a force of nature like her walking around here. And also with the rumor of terrorist organization Khaos Brigade being spearheaded by her as well..."

"I don't think we should worry about her for the time being. While it's true that she's a hazard that we can't ignore, the fact that she hasn't destroyed and killing everything in this town ever since her arrival two days ago suggested that she probably isn't looking for a confrontation, for now at the very least."

"...If you say so. But I think you need to put more sentries to track her trail just in case, while it would risk making her annoyed, at the very least we could prepare for the worst."

"Don't worry, I already sent Raynare and her associates to scout this area. Ah Baraqiel I forgot to ask you before, but the matter about Kokabiel-"

"Already being handled. I sent some of my agents to track his only trail, though knowing him, it would probably amount to nothing."

"Thanks. If I'm trying to make a move against him, he would probably notice it quicker before I could know."

"Don't sweat it, and in the meantime we should probably go by now. I don't want to risk being found by the Gremory and Sitri peerages."

"...Hey Baraqiel, speaking of Gremory peerage, you know that it's been years already. Don't you think that you should try to contact your daughter-"

"Stop. It's none of your business."

"...Of course."

* * *

"H-how's your feeling, Kamijou-kun ? Is your left hand still hurt ?" A peach-colored hair girl was talking with a spiky-haired boy in the guest room of her house.

"It's alright, Katase-san. Don't worry about it, I'm sure by tomorrow it will be fully healed. And I'm really thankful for your treatment."

"It's nothing, really ! You saved me from those guys, so it's only natural that I should help you in any way I could. Besides, you should be thanking my sister instead. She's the one that have been mending your injuries."

"Oh is that so ? Then it would be nice if I could speak to her directly to thank her."

"Well she's having breakfast right now, so if you feel comfortable enough to walk, then how about we go to the dining room together now ?"

"Sure, if you and your sister don't mind me."

* * *

"So the saviour of my little sister doesn't have a place to stay ? How come ?"

"W-well, I don't know how i can explain it, but..."

In the dining room, Kamijou and the two sisters were having a breakfast together. He could barely hold himself not to eat like an uncultured savage after seeing the rather exquisite set of foods on the table. And suddenly the three individuals were alerted by a tiny figure, flying in the air without a care on the world.

"O-OTHINUS !? How can you fly in the air !? Wait nononono, more importantly why the hell are you just barging in like th-"

"Cease your yapping already human, and don't worry your little head about it. They already know me."

"...Eh ?"

Kamijou tilted his head to the two sisters across the table. Katase looked at Othinus with a rather normal smile instead of fright and confusion, while her older sister just continued her eating with calm and serenity.

"W-well you know Kamijou-kun, Othinus-san already filled us the detail about the two of you. And I and my sister are not particularly strangers to the world of supernatural. Our parents are devils, after all."

"W-wait, no offense to both of you but I'm quite lost here."

"Simply put Kamijou-san, our parents are devils, members of devilkind that resided in the Underworld. But don't worry though, your strange right hand won't affect us since we're actually just normal humans, and our parents are staying in the Underworld for the time being so you no need to worry about hurting anyone in this house."

"Wait, adopted ?"

"Yes, unlike most devils, they are rather fond of the humans and always wished to live among them. Our birth parents were died two years ago and we're living by ourselves since then. One day, a couple suddenly came to our house and introduced themselves as devils. Of course at first we passed them as asylum escapees until they spread out their wings out of thin air. Then they explained that they want to feel and study the society of mankind from up close and therefore they offered themselves to be our parents."

"It's quite weird when I think back about it, sister."

"Me as well, Katase-chan. But it doesn't matter, right ? They always give us a boat load of allowance and they actually acted like an ideal parent figures as well. It's a win-win situation. So do you understand now, Kamijou-san ?" The older sister, Honoka, continued to split a couple of wheat breads.

"Y-yeah, but that's unexpectedly morbid. In a way." A sweatdrop formed in Kamijou's head after hearing the story from the two sisters.

"It may look like that we're just using each other, but actually we're get along just fine like a normal family. And it's also thanks to them that we found out the real nature of my sister's school."

"What's wrong with your school, Katase-san ?"

"Well it's actually nothing dangerous. It's just from what I've heard from our parents, Kuoh Academy is a place of rule for two of the most influential families in the Underworld, so I shouldn't be surprised should any strange things happened in the school."

Othinus, who had been sitting in the shoulder of Kamijou silently while chewing an extremely tiny piece of banana, raised her eyebrows with intrigues filled her mind.

"So let me guess, one of them is the Gremory family."

"Y-yeah. I'm surprised you know them, Othinus-san. Are you a devil as well ? You look a lot smaller than our parents, though."

"Hmph, don't lump me with them. I'm a much more higher existence compared to the angels and devils."

"Othinus, be nice." He scolded the arrogant goddess, much to her annoyance. Luckily, the two sisters only laughed it off.

"Even though our parents are nice people, we're also not exactly fond of them if what we've heard from our parents regarding their view on humanity are the truth."

"That it is, dear sister. But enough about us, let's talk about you instead. Surely you have a much more interesting life than us."

"If by "interesting" means the constant assault of endless misfortunes, then yes. But let me warn you before that I don't have any means to prove the truth for it, but I'll try to look as honest as possible." And then the spiky-haired boy started to recount several things that has happened on him ever since he woke up from the bed of Academy City's hospital. Of course he wouldn't tell them his nightmarish history with Othinus. And as expected, the two sisters had their jaw dropped with every story he told them.

"K-Kamijou-kun, that's pretty outlandish. It's just too much even I'm not sure I could believe it."

"Indeed it is, so you're from another world ? That Japan has a super futuristic city named Academy City and they're developing teenage espers ? And not only that, but the churches from your world apparentely also a secret organization of magicians ? Well at least you're right if you think that we would have a hard time to believe your story. But seeing that Othinus-san is looked like a failed human experiment-"

"Sister !"

"Watch your words, girl."

Poor Katase was horrified by the rather rude remark while Othinus glared at the elder sister, who just realized her words and smiled in shame.

"My apologies, Othinus-san. It's a bad habit of mine to abruptly speak my mind just like that."

"As long as your know it's your fault."

"Indeed. As I just said, with the unusual appearance of Othinus-san, I think there are should be some credibility with your story."

"Don't worry about it. It's good enough for me that you don't think of me as asylum patient."

"Ahahaha, although as someone who strived as a doctor and also a technology enthusiast, I would like your insight on the technologies and the medical advancement of this Academy City."

"I'm not sure how much I can tell you though. I'm still just a normal high school boy you can find anywhere."

"That should be the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard, after what we've heard from you."

"I-is that so... such misfortune." The poor boy slumped in depression while Othinus and the sisters laughed in amusement.

* * *

"Being a housekeeper, you say ?" Kamijou asked in confusion to the peach-haired girl after they finished their breakfast. Honoka already went out for work while Kamijou, Othinus and Katase were loitering in the living room.

"Yeah, since I'm a student and my sister's a doctor-in-training, we're a bit troubled with the houseworks. Actually I would like you to just stay as much as you want before you can find your way back home, but my sister scolded me for it and think that we should...hire you instead."

"No, your sister is right. I can't let myself being overly indulgent in your kindness. And as long as I and Othinus have a temporary staying place, I'll be truly grateful for you." Kamijou smiled warmly to the girl, eliciting a pink hue on her cheeks.

"Is that so... ? Ehehe, then if you don't mind with it I guess it's decided. And don't worry, you can start to work after you fully recovered so just take your time. And I suppose from now on, I and my sister are in your care, Kamijou-kun."

"The pleasure is mine, Katase-san." The two of them grinned on each other as Othinus ignored the two and sat still, watching the magical girl show on the TV. _So Magical Powered Kanamin also exists in this world as well, strange._

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Kamijou started to work as a housekeeper. While he was quite exhausted with the size of the house, he would gladly do it instead of just loitering around like some sort of pitiful unemployed man. During the course of time, he had grown a bit closer to the two sisters, especially Katase since she was only a year older than him. When he had a free-time, he went outside together with Othinus to continue their search for a way to return home. Katase also accompanied them during the weekend, since she was quite insistent on helping him in every way she could.  
And as for Othinus, the two of them had found out that for some unexplicable reason, she started to regain bits of her former power although it had the growth rate of a deepsea clam. But considering her former status as a magic god, even 0,000000000000000001% of her power already put her at comparable power with the average magicians.

"After the last place, that only leaves us with the area around Kuoh Academy and the school itself."

"But don't you think it's unwise to visit a school filled with devils and such ? I don't want to accidentally erase someone."

"No need to worry about it, ever since my powers have started to return, I can sense the presence of any supernatural creatures whether they are devils or angels. I would help you distinguish them from the normal humans should they come to us."

"But still..."

"I understand you, human. But at this rate, we will stuck indefinitely in this world if we don't do something about it." Othinus leaned her small figure on the boy's head while he was laying on his bed. His index finger unconsciously brushed her silky blonde hair with tender care.

"...I understand, then I'll rely on you when the time comes."

"As you should. Now you should go prepare the dinner, it's almost time."

As the duo walking down the stairs, they heard the sound of front door being opened. He immediately went to see them.

"I'm back."

"Welcome home, Honoka-san. How's your day ?"

"Nothing spectacular, as usual. Just the usual day of being a hardworking doctor-in-training."

"I see, well since you already here, do you have anything in mind for dinner tonight ?"

"Surprise me, I think a good cook like you should be able to do that, yes ?"

"What kind of skewed mind you have, Honoka-san ? Just because I can cook decently doesn't mean I have the creativity of a professional chef."

"But human, surely living with a demon of glutton as your dorm mate would've sparked the flames of creativity within you."

"Shut up, if I don't do that then she would've eaten Sphinx alive and possibly me as well."

"There you go."

"Uugh... fine, would you like a beef soup ? I just got a nice discount with the meats today.

"Oh is that so ? That would be nice. By the way, has Katase already home as well ? "

"She just called me that she would be staying at her friend's house tonight. She said that she would come back home in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Well I guess it's just the three of us then."

"Seems like it. Then I'll go prep the kitchen. Oh yeah I just changed your towel with the new one. It's on the rack near your room."

"Appreciate it, Kamijou-san."

* * *

"So Kata-chan, I noticed that you've been in a good spirit for the past weeks. Did something good happen ?"

"W-what do you mean Murayama-chan ?" Katase was having a sleepover time with her longtime best friend, Murayama. She was a fellow kendo practitioner with long, waist length hair and the color of chestnut. Apparentely ever since having her saviour as her new friend slash housekeeper for her house, she was always in a delightful mood.

"I know you, just look at you yesterday. Those three idiots were peeping on us again and while you're still as violent as ever, you were unusually quick with brushing them off after we caught them."

"Hey ! Don't make it sound like I'm a yankee ! Besides, those three are just so unrepentant I'm started to get tired of having to deal with them."

"But still, I know that there's something that would make you look like a maiden in love. Come on, you can spill the beans on me."

"M-maiden in what !? I-I don-"

The poor peach-colored hair girl was being mercilessly teased by her noisy friend. Sure Kamijou Touma was a textbook nice guy with a rather plain look, and moreover he also had a frightening amount of bad luck that seemed to ever present by his side, making him quite cynical with his outlook on things from time to time. But despite like that, he had the trait of a gallant hero many young girls could only dream of from the current era of men. He had the heart of an angel that would always try his best to help those whoever need one.

But she still wasn't sure with her feelings. Was it just a slight admiration on him from her part ? Or is it...

"*sigh* I'm not sure myself. You see-"

* * *

"Kamijou-san ! Where are you ?"

"Coming !" In the cloudy morning, Kamijou was dutifully washing the dishes after the breakfast while Othinus was munching a tiny biscuit on his shoulder when Honoka called him over.

"I just got a call from Katase, it looks like she forgot to bring her spare uniform and her umbrella. Could you go to Kuoh Academy and give them to her ? I have a meeting to attend so I can only ask you for this. Goodbye, I'm leaving right now. Take care of the house !"

"Leave it to me, Honoka-san. Have a safe trip !"

As she closed the front door, Othinus looked on him with a smirk on her face.

"Well well, another lucky coincidence presents itself in front of us. Prepare yourself, human."

"*Sigh*, such misfortune."

======END CHAPTER======

 _Welp it looks like the school chapter isn't happening just yet. My apologies, I'll change the teaser title from the previous chapter._

 _When i saw the pairing list, I feel like that you guys seemed to hate Issei lmao, because most of the suggested girls are the core members of his harem. I'm not sure I want to poach the girls from his harem as it would be detrimental for not only Issei but Touma as well. Well, let's just see what's in the flow and I'll probably change my mind later._

 _Next Chapter : School of Beauties and Devils._


	4. Chapter 3 - School of Beauties and Devil

_Kuoh_ Academy, _was a prestigious place of learning for brilliant young minds from Kuoh Town that recently had undergone changes regarding the rules of its student admission, namely the acceptance of male applicants as potential new students. The new regulation itself had only been effective for a year, so there were still some rough developments with the dynamic between sheltered female students and the new male students. The prime example of this was the existence of the dreaded "The Perverted Trio" who were seemingly on a never-ending quest to get themselves arrested for sexual harassment. Nevertheless, the student council president had been successfully keeping the order._

 _But secretly, the school was also the headquarters of two young heiresses from noble families of_ Devilkind _. One of them was the young heiress of the renowned Gremory family named Rias Gremory, gained its fame with their signature ability that was only present in the blood of said family, the Power of Destruction. Not only that, one of the current Four Great Satans and holder of the title "Lucifer", was also a member of Gremory family. To mask her activities as the King of her peerage from the regular students' eyes, she created Occult Research Room together with her peerage and acted as its President._

 _As for the other one, Sona Sitri was the heiress of the prestigious Sitri Clan, known for their deep affinity with water-based spells and the abundance of_ natural _environment within their territories. One of its members was also the holder of the title "Leviathan", which was also one of the Four Great Satans along with "Lucifer". Strict, smart and studious, she was truly the ideal figure of a student council president._

 _It had been almost a month since Hyoudou Issei lost his old life and "reborn" as the newest member of Rias Gremory's peerage. While currently being deemed as the weakest devil in the school, it was also revealed that he was the current bearer of one of the 13 Longinus Sacred Gears, Boosted Gear. It housed the soul of one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor, much to the delight of one red-haired heiress. While his existence briefly created a slight tension between two heiresses (which some may pass it off as mere petty rivalry), it was quickly resolved when the black-haired heiress had deemed Issei to be incompatible with her peerage._

 _Unknown to everyone, another piece was about to enter the board and twist the predetermined gears of fate._

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAHHH !"

"You're truly disgusting, Issei-senpai."

Shortly after school hour was over, members of the ORC often gathered in their club room whether to pass the flow of time or fulfilling their daily tasks as a member of Rias's peerage. Issei, known as the avatar of lust itself, wouldn't miss his chance to laid his eyes on any female's body part that wasn't covered in silky fabric of their uniform. Rias, being the exhibitionist she was, didn't really care about her surroundings when she stripped her clothes off to take a bath in the clubroom's shower. At this golden opportunity, the brown-haired boy spared no time to attune himself to be one with nature and directed his eyes to gaze upon the bountiful gift from God (or Satan ?) himself. He had all the desire and intention to record this rare glimpse of the Eden itself to serve as his material for his daily "research".

Or that was what should be happening if not for the presence of one white-haired nekomata.

"B-but Koneko-chan, this is a rare opportu- GYAAAAAHHH !"

"No."

He was suffering from the iron grip of the cute nekomata on his arms. The rest of the peerages silently watched the occurrence while doing their own things.

"Issei-kun is surely has a strong willpower, I can give him that. It's useful trait on any battle situation." The resident school prince Yuuto Kiba, who was also the sole 'Knight' of Rias's peerage, only shook his head in amusement at his newest teammate's antics.

"Or perhaps secretly he's enjoyed being dominated by a cute loli ? Ara ara, I wonder if he has a big-breasted onee-san on his list." Vice President of the club, Himejima Akeno was brewing the tea and preparing a set of cupcakes. Polite and well-mannered, she seemed to be a proper ojou-sama like her President. Alas, not many people knew the darker side of her personality, namely the unquenchable desire to perform sexual domination, inflicting both pain and pleasure on anyone she found interesting regardless of gender.

"At the very least, the club is more lively with him around. In time, I'm sure he will be the ace player of our peerage. *sigh* if only he would also put the same amount of effort on training and studying his own power..."

"If you will allow me Buchou, I can be his teacher to help him control his power. His ability to boost magical powers would be rather wasteful if he doesn't have any prowess to channel it."

"Of course Akeno, feel free to do anything you want."

"Ufufu, then _prepare yourself Issei-_ kun. Don't worry, I'll make our private session as... _stimulating_ as possible."

"Uuuoooghh ! What is this incredible feeling of fear and excitement welling together in my body !? And as for your question, gladly Akeno-sama ! Please guide me through with your expert hand !"

"Ufufufu~ this would be _delightful_ ~"

Such was the normal occurrence between members of the club. Things went out as usual and it should be a few more hours before they concluded the gathering.

If not for a sudden ominous presence that struck the core of every single person within the room.

* * *

Rias could felt her body went rigid and ached for a few seconds before it receded. She instantly looked at the faces from her peerage and she realized that she was not the only one who felt it. Koneko curled her body in fright before forcing herself to stood in her fighting stance and clenched her fists, Kiba unconsciously summoned one of his swords and frantically scanned his surroundings, Issei looked like a person who was just being pranked and Akeno built her magical energy and readying herself to cast her spells. While the ominous feeling was already subsided, they wouldn't let their guard down just yet. And of course, Issei was the first one to blurt out his mind.

"H-holy shit ! What the hell was that !?"

"I-I'm not sure, I never feel anything like it before. Akeno, do you have any idea what just happened to us ?"

"No. That presence, whatever it was, managed to broke one of the barriers I placed around the school."

"We need to investigate it. Akeno, come with me. Koneko, Issei and Kiba, search the school grounds and try to find out if there's anything unusual around."

"Yes, Buchou !" The three younger students answered in affirmation before went out from the room while Rias and Akeno made their way to the student council's room.

* * *

"Kaichou, do you feel that ?"

"Yes. That presence... Tsubaki, the barrier ?"

"Destroyed. At least one of them."

While they pondered what to do in response, they could hear the sound of a knocked door.

"It's me, Sona."

"Come in."

The door revealed a tense expression from the face of the heiress of Gremory. Following behind her was her Queen, Akeno with a similar expression.

"I assume that both of you also feel the presence ?"

"Yes. One of Akeno's barriers were also destroyed. Tsubaki-san ?"

"Yes, it happens on mine as well although not all of them."

"A trespasser, huh ? Rias, do you think it's the work of those Fallen Angels that have been trying to kill Issei ?"

"I'm not sure... a few days ago I did meet yet another Fallen Angels, presumably the colleagues of Issei's killer. While they are quite strong, none of their presence made me felt dreadful like this."

"Hmm... I assume your peerage already start searching for the trespasser ?" Rias only nodded in reply before Sona decided her next course of action.

"Tsubaki, contact Saji and the rest to come back to school and alert them of the possibility of an ambush from Fallen Angels. I'll go with Rias to search the cause of this disturbance. When they arrive, contact me as soon as possible."

"Yes, Kaichou."

"Then let's not waste any more time, Rias. Honestly speaking I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"It's only been a few seconds and you already alerted the entire school of your presence. As expected of you, human."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THIS SCHOOL WOULD HAVE A MAGIC BARRIER !?"

"I see no reason why we shouldn't just break it and make ourselves known. You know that sooner or later we would meet these people anyway. Better get rid of that unnecessary waiting around like a clueless idiot and just confront them directly."

"Please just for few seconds, listen to your own words. You'll make us look like the bad guys here. It will bring nothing but trouble to Katase-san as well !"

"Calm yourself, I'll handle the talking for you."

"Uugh..."

The unlucky Kamijou and his ever-present goddess companion arrived at the gates of Kuoh. Misfortune was doing its regular job of making his life as hard as ever. The moment he touched the school's gate, a sound of broken glass rang throughout the air. His face immediately paled at the possible consequences of his carelessness.

"Kamijou-kuun !" He could feel the voice of his first friend in this world rang through his eardrum. From his view, he could see the sight of swaying peach-colored hair heading toward him. Behind her, he could also see another girl was walking behind her.

"O-oh hello, Katase-san." She wore a kendo hakama and adorned with a shinai sheathed on her waist. The other girl also wore the same outfit except without her shinai.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, I didn't mean it."

"It's alright Katase-san, I'm glad I could come here."

"Eh ? Why's that ?"

"I never saw you with a Kendo uniform before, and it looks quite good on you, surprisingly." Kamijou grinned on her, although in reality he unintentionally blurted out the first thing that popped up in his mind because he was panicking, still thinking on what his right hand just did a few minutes ago.

"Fweh !?" Poor girl had her cheeks set on fire by the unlucky boy, who didn't even realized what he had just done.

"Oh ho~ so this is the boy that captured the heart of our Kata-chan. I have to say that you're not actually that bad in the looks department. Could use some polish though."

"Murayama-chan !"

Kamijou was unsure how he should react to the new girl's comment about him.

"Ah, where are my manners, the name's Murayama. And you must be Kamijou-kun, right ? Kata-chan already told me about you."

"O-oh is that so ? Then nice to meet you, Murayama-san."

"Kamijou-kun, since you've come all the way here, why don't you join the two of us for a light afternoon snack ? The cakes on our cafeteria are quite the delicacy, you know."

"Is... that even allowed ? I'm not exactly a student of this school."

"Don't sweat it, the school hour is long over and as long as you don't make any ruckus then you'll be just fine."

"(Accept her offer human.)" Hiding in his hoodie's head cover, Othinus whispered into Kamijou's ear and tried to convince him even further to continue their way inside the school.

"S-sure if that's okay with Katase-san."

"Of course I would be glad- I-I mean WE would be glad to have your company !" Katase answered him with a bit too much vigor, much to the amusement of her long-haired friend."

"Then let's be on our way. We only have an hour left before it closes." The three individuals (plus a certain hidden goddess) made their way to the school's cafeteria, and while Kamijou hadn't noticed it, the one-eyed goddess silently stared on the visible bushes near the eastern building.

* * *

"That guy... something feels wrong about him. But he's only a human, so how is this even possible ?" Behind the bushes, the blonde-haired prince of Kuoh Academy cautiously watched the exchanges between some members of the kendo club and that spiky-haired boy. He didn't understand why he felt heavy goosebumps just by looking at him.

Especially his right hand. He didn't know what's happening, but he could feel the absolute terror radiated from that hand. But even if devil such as him was frightened by it, then how come the two normal girls that are speaking with him feel nothing from it ? Was it only affecting the Devilkind ? Then did that mean he's an exorcist ?

Seeing the three individuals left the gate area, he dialed his phone to a certain number.

* * *

"It's... really good. As expected of a school for rich ojou-sama." Kamijou ate the chocolate sponge cake in delight, while secretly passing bits of the cuts to the goddess sitting in his hood.

"Isn't it ? We're actually quite lucky that they still have some of these."

"Geh !"

"Hm ? What's wrong Kamijou-kun ?"

"N-nothing ! I-I... just think that it must be quite nice being a student in this school, with all these 5 star-quality delicacies. Ahaha..."

"Mmh sure it has it's own perks but there are quite a number of annoyances as well. Especially those three idiots."

"Three idiots ?" Kamijou knew that she was obviously talking about other people, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel stabbed by her words.

"Yes ! Three pitiful boys who are constantly trying to peek on every living and breathing female in this school. It's honestly a pure miracle that they are still allowed to attend this school."

"So Katase-san, are you also one of their victims ?"

"Me and Murayama, sadly *sigh*. No matter how many times we beat them up, it seems to only make them grow even bolder."

So there are three Aogami in this school. I don't know if I'm okay with it.

"So Kamijou-kun, tell me about yourself. Kata-chan only told me that you saved her from a bunch of alley thugs, but she barely let out anything beyond that."

"Eh ? There's nothing interesting about me. I'm just a normal high school boy you can find anywhere."

"You know, there's nothing normal about a starved young man who punched the lights out of potential sex offender and letting himself hurt even more just so he can save a stranger."

"G-geh... you're quite a pessimist aren't you, Murayama-san ? I'm sure there are some nice people out there who would also do the same thing."

"Probably, but I still would like to hear more about you so don't try to deflect the question any further." A devilish grin formed on her beautiful face. Kamijou gulped before he thought on his options.

"Murayama-chan, don't force him if he didn't want to tell it. It's rude, you know."

"Eeeh~ ? I just want to know what kind of person that saved my cute Kata-chan. If he's truly as good as you told me, then I can rest assure that I can leave you in good hand."

"W-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN !?" It seems Murayama was quite the devil, thought Kamijou. She was laughing uncontrollably while his poor friend tried her damndest not to faint on the spot. Kamijou could only let out an awkward laugh before leaning his head slightly backward.

("Othinus, are you sure that she's not a devil ?")

("While she certainly has the quality of one, she's just a normal human. Though probably I should've let you know earlier, but...") She rolled her lone eye toward a particular spot a few meters behind him.

("One of them has been watching us from the moment we entered the school ground. This has become quite...troublesome")

His face contorted in confusion before he realized the severity of his situation. A devil. Had found him. With his new friends.

("Othinus, you don't think that they're gonna- ")

("While it's a plausible scenario, I don't think disposing students from their own schools would do any good for them. Tampering their memories would be the only ideal action for them.")

("I still don't like that option. They have no right in meddling with other people's memories, even if it's for their own safety.")

Kamijou sat in silence and weighing his only option. Katase and Murayama who had been arguing with each other realized his lack of voice and looked on him.

("Then I'm sure right now you know what to do, human.")

* * *

"Koneko, what's the status ?"

"Clear, Kiba-senpai. He's already heading to the eastern building."

"Is he with the other two students ?"

"No. I'm not sure why but I think he knows we've been tailing him for some time."

"Is that so. I'll go alert President and Kaichou right now. Koneko, you know what to do."

"I understand, Kiba-senpai."

Kamijou had gone with the classic excuse of going to the toilet. Luckily he managed to convince Katase to stay with Murayama as he assured her that he's not that hopeless in finding his destination.

As he walked through the long hallway, his honed battle instinct kicked in and snapped his head to the left direction.

"Human, duck !"

He obeyed her shout and rapidly dropped his upper body down to the floor. He looked up as he saw a lithe, white-haired girl launched an unsuccessful dropkick that passed right above his head.

"W-what !?"

"Stay still."

"!?" The ominous words from the little girl's mouth alerted his senses to the highest degree. He knew that this girl could be a devil, and that's why he would only use his left arm for the time being. It looks like I have no choice here, such misfortune.

"Human, you realize that now you don't have to fight alone anymore, right ?"

"...Eh ?"

"So Koneko is engaging him right now ?"

"Yes, the culprit is just one person. Although we should hurry Buchou, I'm not comfortable leaving Koneko-chan alone fighting with him."

"...Yes, we should."

Not long after Kiba managed to meet with his President and also the Student Council President, they went together to the eastern building.

"And Issei ?"

"Already on his way to Koneko as well, Buchou."

"Right."

As they arrived at the scene, they saw Koneko stared on the suspect with a cautious glare. Rias noticed a bit of shredded cotton and ash dirt on her uniform.

"Koneko ! Are you alright ?!"

"Buchou... yes I'm fine. But be careful, something's not right."

"Eh ?"

She observed on the suspect in question, a normal looking spiky-haired boy with an unknown black-coloured school uniform and a white hoodie underneath it. All in all, he looked like a normal high school boy if not for the strange figure that was standing on his right shoulder.

A woman, with extremely tiny figure and a rather revealing outfit. On her head rested a sizable witch hat and an eyepatch covered her right eye. She stared at her with a cold yet calculating gaze, as if she could judge her entire worth only by looking at her.

"Eh ? Buchou, that...tiny woman. I didn't see her with the boy before."

She turned her sight on the boy again, but this time she could feel the same dreadful feeling that she and her peerage had felt before in their clubroom.

 _His right hand._

Kiba was right, she could feel a similar feeling whenever she sensed the holy energy used by church exorcists, the only difference being that whatever accursed power from the right hand was more potent and possibly even more lethal. She didn't understand, he wasn't a Fallen Angel and certainly not a Devil. An Angel ? No, it's even more ridiculous.

A human with a Sacred Gear. It's the only possible answer, although I have no idea what it is. Rias finally sorted her thoughts and inhaled a deep breath before speaking to the confused-looking boy.

"Who are you ? What's your business in the territory of Gremory and Sitri ? Depends on your answer, we might have to force our hand to kill you."

However, the boy wasn't the one who answered her question.

"Hoo, entertain me then; What will you do, descendant of Gremory ? Unleashing your bloodline's petty fireworks on us ?" The one-eyed witch purposely elicited an arrogant smirk on her face.

"OTHINUS !" The boy paled in response to his partner's obvious provocation.

"You dare insult my family, witch ?"

"And why not ? That little girl attacked my partner without any warning. It's only proper that we return the favor."

"After you destroyed the barrier of our school ? That should be good enough of a reason."

"It's not our fault that such a pathetic barrier could be so easily destroyed only with a mere touch."

"You... insolent bit-"

"Alright Rias, stop." Seeing Rias being obviously baited by the tiny one-eyed witch, Sona decided to take over.

"And you can stop right now miss one-eyed witch. State your business before I'll remove you by force."

The witch looked on her way with the not-so-obvious interest in her face. The two cold beauties tried to gauge each other, observed every detail they could find and exploit in choking silence before the witch sported yet another smirk.

"You're descendant of the Sitri Clan."

"...You're right. I have to say it's rather intriguing for an unknown magician like you to be able to tell our identity just by the looks."

"And your energy signature, type of mana and signs from your demonic energy only I could distinguish. They told me enough."

"That's... a rather useful ability you have miss witch. May I have the honor of knowing the name of a prodigious magician such as yourself ?"

"...Othinus. a pleasure to make your acquaintance, young Sitri." Oblivious to all but the witch herself, Sona's eyebrows twitched when she heard the name. O-thinus ?... interesting, very interesting indeed.

"The pleasure is mine. And regarding my earlier question, what are you and your partner doing within our territory ?"

"It's a long story." Said the goddess disinterestedly while observing the rest of the people that came with the two heiresses. That little girl and the black-haired bimbo are quite interesting, a reincarnated Nekomata and... Fallen Angel ? Hm, apparently the red-haired princess has quite an eye for hidden talents.

"We have time and place. You can explain yourself at the student council office. Would you want to join as well, Rias ?"

"I think I'll pass. I'm not in the mood to-"

"SO YOU'RE THE CREEPY INTRUDER ! TAKE THIS !" Out of nowhere the last person to arrive, Hyoudou Issei let out a war cry and thrust his dragonic arm toward the spiky-haired boy's face.

"No, Issei wai-"

Kamijou saw the incoming fist and instinctively raised his right arm and collided with the scaly arm.

That day, a thunderous roar of a beast rang throughout the land and skies of Kuoh Town.

=======END CHAPTER========

Well, that happened.

Next chapter : The Forged Alliance


	5. Chapter 4 - The Forged Alliance

"Well, that happened."

"I still don't like it, human. We shouldn't have come to that accursed school."

"We don't have a choice, you know. I basically just crippled one of their friends, and if what Sitri-san said about the danger of my right hand for the other supernatural factions in this world is true, then we'll be screwed. We'll be hunted down from every corner. I'm sure you understand this."

"...At times like this I really hate being so powerless again. I... DAMN ALL TO HEL!" The one-eyed goddess bit her lip and slammed her tiny fist on his shoulder.

"Othinus... I'm sorry if it upsets you. If only I-"

"Don't. Why would you even blame yourself? *sigh* it's mainly my fault for proposing this visit in the first place. For now, let's just go back. We'll discuss this again later."

* * *

(2 _hours ago_ )

" **GRRRROOOOOOAAARRRRRRHH**!"

A massive shockwave followed by a raging sound of roar blasted through the entire school as the power of Illusion Killer crossed path with the might of Red Dragon Emperor itself. Surprisingly while the cracks were there, apparently whatever that crimson scaled gauntlet was Imagine Breaker hadn't managed to completely destroy it.

"ISSEI!"

"Human! Release your grip immediately and back off, now!"

"Huh?" Kamijou didn't really understand what was going on, but he listened to it and jumped back behind from his spot. He saw the brown-haired boy who clenched his scaled fist in pain.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

The cracks on his gauntlet was getting wider by every second, almost reaching the emerald jewel located at its backhand before something unexpected happened. As if the gauntlet sensed its own doom, an unknown rough, guttural voice echoed through the air.

" **RIAS GREMORY! KNOCKED HIM OUT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!** "

 _That voice... the Welsh Dragon. So it's one of those two oversized lizard._ The one-eyed goddess narrowed her gaze at the red gauntlet.

"Eh?" The red-haired princess was snapped from her daze and frantically issued her order.

"K-Koneko!"

"Right." Under Rias's order, Koneko quickly jumped to Issei's spot and struck the back of his neck with her controlled hand chop, knocking him unconscious. The moment he fell into the deep darkness, the cracking on his Sacred Gear was abruptly stopped and vanished along with the gauntlet itself, revealing a normal arm at its place.

However, it seemed the tension would only grow denser as the angered heiress unknowingly started to form her iconic ability.

"You! WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. DO!?"

"It's clearly your subject's fault, Gremory. Don't you dare threaten him." The tiny goddess sent a venomous glare at the red-haired heiress, who returned it with her own.

"That boy almost killed my precious servant and destroyed his Sacred Gear! How is that supposed to be his fault, you arrogant witch!?"

Members of the Gremory peerage were unsure what to do as they watched their master was too enraged to think rationally. Even Akeno whom often being coy with Rias felt slightly unnerved by her. She needed to calm her President before things could escalate even further.

Thankfully a certain bespectacled student council president took the intiative.

"BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH!" A voice laced with unbending steel and authoritative tone halted the progressing tension between the two bloodlusted women. They looked at the source of the voice.

"That boy clearly acted to defend himself from Issei's ambush, and Issei-kun is just arrived and clearly isn't trained enough to keep his composure in check, especially with the kind of sensation he got from that... right hand. Or at least that's what I assume." Sona looked at the soured-face Othinus in silent, who only nodded in reply.

"If I hadn't ordered him to remove his grip quick enough, then he would have died and we would have a rampaging giant lizard to kill by now. Be grateful, Gremory."

"What? Is that supposed to reassure me?"

"Rias..." Sona gave her friend a tired look, who only grumbled in response.

"And I'll appreciate it if you stop provoking her, Othinus-san. Don't mistake my respect on you for compliance."

"Then put an end to this foolish farce and I'll consider your words, Sitri."

Kiba, Akeno, Koneko and the rest of Sona's peerage could only watch in silence as their masters arguing with the two intruders for a while.

* * *

Kamijou excused himself from the group for a moment to explain his current predicament with his peach-haired friend. While Murayama didn't seem to understand what was going on, Katase quickly accepted his words and asked him to explain himself to her after he returned home.

"Such misfortune." He quickly returned to the group of devils and continued their way to the student council's office. Rias and her peerage already excused themselves and opted to just hear the result from her friend instead.

"Sit down, Kamijou-san." After getting himself comforted with the seat, he threw a glance at his tiny goddess. She gave him a soft look of understanding and closed her lone eye.

"All right, I guess this is the part where I come out. Beforehand, I would like to apologize for my partner's behaviour. She's quite... distrustful to anyone besides me. and I feel like it's my fault that things have escalated like that."

"...Hm, apology accepted Kamijou-san. I also would like to apologize on Rias's behalf, while she seemed to be overly hostile on you and Othinus-san, it was only because she's really worried for her servants wellbeing. As the result, at times she becomes quite prone to provocation when things involved the safety of her peerage members."

"I see, then I suppose is it alright to start over a new ? I would prefer if we could be civil with each other." Sona let out a tiny smile when hearing his words.

"Couldn't say it better myself. So, do you want to start then ?"

"Alright. But before I start, I probably should warn you right now that I don't have any means to prove the truth of our story. But at the very least know that I don't have any incentive to lie on your side because at the moment we need all the help we can get."

"Don't worry Kamijou-san, cold reading is one of the abilities that I could say I'm proud to have it. You can continue."

Kamijou sat still for a moment and inhaled a deep breath before steadying his gaze at the black-haired heiress. He then repeated what he had told to the two sisters who sheltered him.

His origin from another realm.

Academy City and the Magic Side.

His personal war with members of God Right's Seat.

World War 3.

He told them with as much honest look he could muster. He still couldn't bring himself to spill out his history with Othinus. _That should be enough_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

Most of the time, Sona Sitri was a calm and collected individual. She often look at the side of things with pragmatic view and assessed its worth for her ambitions, while at the same time she hold herself back from treating those she held dear as mere tools. She also boasted vast amount of knowledge, believing that as long as she possesses knowledge, she could overcome any obstruction that she would encounter in her life and prepare herself and her peerage accordingly.  
That's the sole driving force to her relentless pursuit for knowledge. As the result, there was little in this world that would surprise her .

Until the day where the individual known as Kamijou Touma revealed himself to her. While he was regaling her and her attending peerage with his stories, she scanned the entire being of the spiky-haired boy. _He was definitely the poster boy of a honest person, I don't think he could lie even if he want to._

And that's why she had a hard time keeping her jaw on its place.

An existence that hailed from another world. He was the real thing. _Is he truly speaking the truth ? Not Underworld, Heaven or even other mythology realms, but truly a completely different world, with different sets of rule_ ? _This is... preposterous!_

The more she heard about him, the less she understood about this boy. If he's not a master of deception himself (Which she highly doubts at this point), then Kamijou Touma was a rather exceptional individual with history that could be mistaken as a long lost mythology of a legendary hero. While he said that he actually didn't do much in the major events he told them about, the supplementary informations his one-eyed witch had given to them, made her think that he considerably downplayed his achievements, and it raised her eyebrows.

 _So a real hero, and a humble one at that. It seems this normal-looking high schooler could be a legendary hero in the making. How ridiculous._ She snorted in amusement.

Another treasure trove of knowledge she dug from the otherwordly duo was the power of his right hand, Imagine Breaker. A unknown power that was only wielded by him and him alone.

 _Angels._

 _Fallen Angels._

 _Devils._

 _Holy and Demonic._

 _Gods and Heroes._

 _Youkai and Kami._

His power wouldn't discriminate its victims. As long as his right hand contracted with anything it deemed to be an unnatural existence, it would erase them without mercy. He did told them that his power has certain limits with its erasing capability, but it didn't make his power any less frightening for Devilkind such as her and her peerage. _If Rias heard this, she would probably execute him on the spot. Thank Satan she decides to sit this one out._

But Sona Sitri was not Rias Gremory. While the danger presented by his hand was quite worrying, with the right actions and correct usage of some persuasive words, she could build a mutual alliance with an individual that could potentially change the entire world as she knows it. _I'm glad that Hyoudou Issei is not part of my peerage. I think I just found something more valuable for my peerage._ The black-haired princess smirked devilishly.

Afterall, she was a devil.

* * *

"Dude! Do you really expect us to believe that fantasy novel story of yours to be your backstory!?" Wielder of the Black Dragon King Vritra, Genshirou Saji vocally expressed his skepticism with a rather over-the-top gesture.

"Says the creature of devil. You should listen to yourself and try not to die in embarassment." And as usual, the tiny goddess let out her vicious retorts on anyone she found to be irritating.

"Why you..."

"Othinus, please stop. I'm really tired right now."

"Hmph."

Another bespectacled beauty with noticeably knee-length black hair whispered her skepticism to her master.

(" _Kaichou, it's not often that I agree with Saji. This whole thing is just too unbelievable. It doesn't help as well that he can't provide any evidence to us._ ")

(" _And I can't believe myself for agreeing with the rather arrogant witch as well. We're existences that humanity deemed to be a mere product of children fantasies and yet right now we do it ourselves. And besides I believe this guy couldn't lie to save his life. At the very least, there must be a grain of truth to what he just told us. For the time being, we should take his story for granted._ ")

("... _As you wish, Kaichou._ ")

Returning her attention to the sitting spiky-haired boy, she let out a piece of her mind to him.

"Kamijou-san, that is quite a tale you have. I won't lie that I find it exceedingly difficult to believe your words."

"Can't say I'm surprised. So are you going to-"

"Please let me finish my part, _Kamijou-san._ "

"Eeep!" The poor boy was startled by the cold glare she sent to him. The goddess sitting on his should only watched in amusement.

"As I said, I can't fully believe you and your companion right now. But that doesn't mean I won't try to help you."

"Eh?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're summoned into this world without the consent from the both of you, yes? And you've been trying to find the perpetrator for the past few weeks?" Kamijou nodded silently at her.

"Then I believe I can provide you with some assistances. I have a quite vast network within the Underworld. I believe I can help you gather information about your mysterious summoner from there. Besides, it's rather unbelievable to have you travelling to the homeworld of Devilkind right? This way, you don't have to do it."

"That's...correct. That would save us a lot of time and effort."

"And what is the bargain, young Sitri?" Being a veteran of the art of manipulation and deceit herself, Othinus threw an accusing glare at the bespectacled heiress. She had expected it and only smiled in reply.

"A contract."

"Contract?" A confused expression erected on Kamijou's face.

"Yes. But beforehand, perhaps it would be better to explain several things to you." Sona started to explain certain parts of the societal structure in Devilkind and by extension, the concept of devil peerages. Apparently, devil peerage was more or less, a more compact form of a private army for esteemed devils, with a far more close interpersonal relationship between members and the master. They used magical chess pieces known as 'Evil Piece' to grant their peerages with specific attributes related to the type of piece they received.

"And every master strives to come out on the top along with their own peerage. That's why they constantly seek potential new recruits with dormant talents. And I'll be straight; I'm quite interested with the power of Imagine Breaker."

"Right... and why is that exactly? In case you just forget, isn't this power quite dangerous for your kind?"

"While Rias sees you as dangerous existence, I see you as underrated potential. With the proper utilization, you will be a major asset for my peerage."

"Wait, Kaichou-" Saji was dumbfounded with his cru- master's attempt to recruit the spiky-haired boy, with Sona only raised her left hand in response.

"And moreover, Kamijou-san... sooner or later, other powers will take notice of your existence. When that happens, there is no doubt in my mind that there will be numerous attempts to end your life."

"...I see that the intensity of my misfortune is as steadfast as ever."

"With your affiliation with the Sitri Clan, I can provide you with protection to a certain degree. Not to mention that a colleague of mine is rather hostile to the both of you at the moment. You almost destroyed one of her subjects, a Gremory's subject nonetheless. The Gremory family is also well known for their deep affections with their servants. They won't take kindly to anything that threatens their wellbeing."

Kamijou contemplated his rather lackluster options. He would rather not get himself involved in some sort of power play between devil masters, but at the same time he desperately needed every help he could get to return home. _Of course It has to be this way. Such misfortune._ He looked at his right shoulder and was startled by the scornful gaze his companion sent toward the Sitri heiress.

"You...! You dare...!"

"And then what would you do, Othinus-san? Keep scouring the entire town only by yourself? Travel to every part of the globe with your extremely limited options?"

The tiny goddess gritted her teeth in furious anger for a while, before closing her lone eye in resignation.

"Human."

"Yes?" Kamijou silently observed the tired look of his companion.

"It looks like we have little choice here."

* * *

Shortly after that, the Sitri heiress and the stranded duo reached a mutual agreement. Because of his Imagine Breaker, Othinus was the one to form the pact with Sona. Both parties had agreed to discuss the more specific terms of their contract some time in the near future, after Sona could convince her fellow heiress to consider a temporary truce with Othinus and Kamijou.

While the tiny goddess was quite furious after letting herself and her human being played like that, she grew another respect for the bespectacled heiress. _I'm impressed. It looks like this Sitri heiress knows her game quite well._

But The One-Eyed Othinus was a former magic god. She was also known as the almighty skyfather Odin. _Hmph,_ _I guess she could be useful in the future. Very well then, heiress of Sitri. You'll regret trying to make me as your pawn in this pathetic board of yours._

 _"_ Othinus."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we should leave Katase's home? After hearing what Sitri-san has said, I don't think I could let them in danger of being associated with us any further."

"...You should talk it with those two first. I'm inclined to agree with you, but we don't exactly have another place to stay. Although if they don't want to risk their lives which is quite understandable, then we'll leave."

"Right."

They continued their way to the abode of the only people they trusted in this forsaken world.

* * *

"You're late."

"I-I'm sorry, Honoka-sama!" Kamijou instantly sat in seiza position in front of the exhausted Honoka.

"Not that I'm really angry with you, but you could've noticed the household if you would be late."

"Eh? I thought I had told Katase-san that I would be coming late. So she didn't tell you?"

"By the time I arrived, she already slept on the living room's couch. She looked really tired so I didn't have the heart to wake her up, I guess."

"...Now I feel really guilty."

"There's something I have to tell both of you and Katase-san. But before that, do you already have a dinner? I could make one for all of us if you like."

"I was about to cook something when I heard the door knock, so yeah you can take over from here." She grinned at the spiky-haired boy, who only replied with a wry smile.

* * *

After making a quick simple dish of Kakiage and miso soup, Kamijou and the two sisters were having a dinner together. Othinus already retreated to his room. feeling a lack of appetite after the events that transpired. Steeling his resolve, Kamijou began to inform them of his intention to leave the house.

"What!? Why? Did I make you angry today, Kamijou-kun?" Seeing the troubled look from Katase, the spiky-haired boy frantically corrected her.

"N-No! It's not that. You have been anything but unkind to me, and Othinus ever since we met. In fact, I want to leave because my presence could bring danger for the both of you."

"...Did it have to do with your meeting with Sona-kaichou today?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." He started to recount his meeting with the ice-cold beauty. Surprisingly, he saw Katase's frown on her face after he finished.

"I... I can't say I'm happy with what Sona-kaichou did to you."

"Katase is correct. She pretty much blackmailed you and Othinus into her service."

"Well rather than being a servant, we're closer to being a contractor of her."

"You surely understand that it's just a mere formality, Kamijou-san."

"...*sigh* such misfortune indeed."

"At any rate, I think you don't need to kick yourself out from this house."

"But, if I and Othinus were to stay here any longer-"

"Yes Kamijou-kun. I've told you this countless of times before, but I really want to help you. You see, I don't know much about boys in general and the only ones I know are either closet perverts and open perverts like those three idiots."

"But Katase, what if Kamijou-san is one of those perverts?" The elder sister coyly turned her sister's question to her own, much to her grimace.

"T-that may be so, but I haven't seen Kamijou-kun did anything to me like those perverts." The peach-haired girl fidgeting her fingers while looking down on her thighs.

"I-I have never met someone like you, Kamijou-kun. When we were out together last weekend, I saw you helping elder people crossing the street. We also had to go around with a lost kid searching for their parents. That brat even spilled his ice cream on your pants that we just bought." She giggled at those memories. "You remember the thief that was beaten by a bunch of delinquents, right? You even fend him off from them and gave them a speech. It really...warms my heart seeing you like that." The other two occupants could only silently listening her mind, her deep admiration for a certain boy. Said boy tried his damnedest to keep his rising blush at bay.

"Ever since that day, I want to help you. To help you find your way back home. To help ease your burden. To save you, just as you had saved me before." She looked directly at the face of the boy with her rare, radiant smile on her face. _Perhaps Murayama-chan is right, I... but above all, I want to help him first._

 _"_ I have to say, I'm surprised that you are so bold like that Katase. I'm proud of you, little sister."

"Sister! I-It's not like-"

"Anyway, she's right. You saved her from a grim fate that I don't even want to imagine. It's only natural that we felt obligated to help you. It won't be right to just throw you out there. And besides, Othinus-san has been a quite interesting conversation partner for me. When you reach adulthood where everyone around you wear their masks even to their closest friend, meeting someone like her even with the crude attitude is a godsent. You can say I've grown quite fond of the two of you. It would be a... great shame for us to part so suddenly." The normally reserved Honoka let out her rare, warm smile to the spiky-haired boy.

Kamijou clenched both of his hands. He didn't know what to say. He had almost never been in the position of needing salvation from other people. That time, the strange Misaka clone had scolded him for his ignorance of the feelings from the people around him. And while he had understood that fact, would he once again being a coward and run away from them?

No.

It might be irresponsible of him to let them involved in his problems.

It might bring them misfortune if they let him stay.

But to did that would mean destroying everything he had struggled to achieve in the past. To did that, he would be insulting people like Katase-san and Honoka-san. _It would trample everything she and I had stood for. Like hell I would do that._

Thus, the spiky-haired boy could only let a small tear dropped from his eye, and gave his heartfelt answer.

* * *

After the dinner, he retreated back to his room where his companion had been waiting. She sat on the edge of the lone window in the room. The moonlight highlighted her solemn face when she turned her head toward the approaching sounds of step. She studied his expression as she let him picked her up and put her on his shoulder. They watched the bright night sky together, ever radiant with the dazzling stars decorated its abyss-coloured surface.

She didn't need to ask as she removed her witch hat and leaned her lithe body to the right side of his head. _Really, how troublesome._

For the first time ever since she had found her salvation and redemption, she smiled in gratitude for the people other than Kamijou Touma. _I guess we could take our time in this world, right human?_

 _==========END CHAPTER============_

 _I'm not sure when the next chapter will come, but should be no more than a week. Probably._

 _And sorry if the last part is quite a bit too sappy._

 _Next chapter : The Unexpected Meeting_


	6. Chapter 5 - The Unexpected Meeting

"Rias. It's me."

"Oh, come in."

The ORC was opened, revealing a short-haired beauty accompanied by a contrasting long-haired beauty.

"So, what's the deal of those two intruders?"

"It's... a rather long story. I hope you have plenty of drinks and snacks for this."

"*giggling* you know me, Sona."

Thus began the absurd tale of Sona Sitri regarding her new allies. Of course she would only indulge her friend with nothing more beyond the fact that the intruders were an anomaly in this world and they simply needed a way to go back home. Friend or not, she was still a rival of her. She needed to keep her cards closed down, especially after her friend already got herself a possessor of a Longinus Sacred Gear.

"That's...unbelievable to say the least. People from another world? Are you sure they're not hypnotizing you Sona?" Rias asked while her eyebrows were visibly furrowed. She might be a creature of myth according to normal humans, but even this was a bit too fantastical for her.

"Since when you ever doubt my ability to detect lies, Rias? Trust me when I say that the boy is most likely can't lie to save himself. The tiny witch is a completely different case, though."

At the mention of one-eyed witch, Rias's body was visibly trembling with irritation and annoyance. She still couldn't forgive that woman for insulting her name and pride, and also had the gall to blame one of her cute servant when he was simply doing his job to protect her.

"Oh, how so?"

"She's... even I'm not sure how to explain it. She's a complete opposite of the boy. Cunning, manipulative and sharp-tongued."

"Uh, are you sure you're not describing yourself?" The crimson-haired heiress smirked at her best friend, eliciting a faint pink blush on her cheeks and a couple of snorts and snickers, even from her own Queen.

"Ahem, now as I just said, the witch is probably the one we should be wary of. Although..."

"Although...?"

Sona tipped her glasses off and schooled her expression into her usual calm mask.

"She seems to let her guard off whenever someone or something threatened the boy."

"Oh? Does she truly care that much for him? That's unexpectedly...sweet." It was clear that those two heiress never expect someone like the witch to be like that. Sona's first impression of her was that she's a ruthless chessmaster that simply uses everything around her that she could find to further her own goals (malicious ones, possibly). But seeing her sudden outburst when she subtly threatened the duo completely subverted her judgment.

"I don't know if that's the case but it's something noteworthy I guess. Anyway, how's Issei?" She looked around the room to find that one of the Gremory's peerage was missing, and she had a hunch for the cause of it.

"He's...fine. Yesterday's incident didn't really cause any life-threatening injury to him. But..." Sona raised her eyebrows and motioned her to continue.

"His Boosted Gear. He couldn't manifest it anymore. At least for now."

"What do you mean? Is it actually destroyed?"

"No, not completely I think. Or at least that's what the dragon said."

* * *

( _Last Night_ )

"Thank you for your assistance, miss Gremory. I'm really sorry that my idiot son caused you so much trouble."

"N-nothing! I'm happy to help. Besides, he's one of my club members. It's only natural that I as the President should look after for his wellbeing."

"Oh how responsible of you, miss Gremory! If only he has a quarter of your good nature." As per her wish, Rias was the one to carry the unconscious Issei back to his house. She met his mother who was keep apologizing to her for having troubled by her son. After a brief conservation, she let her to carry him back to his room (while pondering how an elegant looking lady like her could easily carry his son like that).  
She tucked him into his bed while staring at his left arm. The arm where his Sacred Gear laid in dormant. She wondered what happened to it after today's event and worried if it's actually gone. As if to answer her questions, his left arm was glowing faintly and a red gauntlet was manifested. There was a noticeable crack around the emerald jewel.

 **"Why haven't you gone home already, Gremory?"**

"Eh!?" She was startled by the same gruff voice she heard earlier in this afternoon. She looked back at the gauntlet and slowly moving her hand to touch it.

"A-are you-"

 **"Yes, in case your puny head haven't figured it out just yet, I am the almighty Red Dragon Emperor and one of the strongest dragon in existence, Ddraig. And currently the host of our perverted young boy."**

"Ddraig..." It looked like the dragon himself was speaking to her. That's unexpected, at the very least. And boy, it looked like she haven't enough meeting with arrogant people just yet.

"This afternoon, you called me to..."

 **"Yes, to save this boy from certain death, no probably a fate worse than death. While being imprisoned by this puny cage of that accursed God is pissing me off, I'm also interested with how far can I go with the one who possibly my weakest wielder just yet. Removing him from the board this sudden is just simply unacceptable."** The voice still bear the same regal and power like the one she heard earlier, only lacking in intensity.

"I see. Nevertheless, I thank you for it."

 **"Hmph, the credit is yours Gremory. I didn't do anything. Instead, let us talk about the... accursed being we met today."**

"Being? Did you mean that spiky-haired boy?" Rias pondered.

 **"Yes. I have lived a long enough time, Gremory. I've faced countless of mighty foes in my destructive path of life. Gods, Devils, Fallen Angels, Dragons. None could stand the might of my blaze and talon except perhaps that bastard Albion. But until this day I have never met an existence just like that young boy.** "

Rias listened in silence while the dragon's voice continued.

 **"At first glance, I wondered if the True Dragon finally found himself bounded by a mortal, as ridiculous as it sounds. Only after we touched each other that I've finally understand. I was wrong. It was something far more terrifying than I thought. Gremory, for the first time in my life,"**

Droplets of rain fell down on the lone window glass in the room.

 **"I felt fear."**

* * *

( _Present day_ )

"And in the end, he said that the Boosted Gear is still residing in his arm, but the mere touch from that boy's hand almost destroyed it so it will take considerable time to have it fully restored. As for Issei, I urged him to take a full rest since apparently his body was also affected by it." Explained Rias while solemnly stared at the ceiling.

"Is that so..." _Interesting, even the famed Heavenly Dragon is terrified by Imagine Breaker. It seems I need to do a bit of research with Kamijou Touma._ Sona momentarily fell into a deep thought before she heard the voice of Rias's Queen called her.

"Kaichou, if it's alright to tell...What happened after your meeting with him?"

"Oh, I forged a pact with them. Well, with Othinus-san more accurately."

Needless to say, a collective noise of gasps and shrieks filled the entire room.

"Y-you WHAT!?" The red-haired princess couldn't believe her ears. _Yesterday he almost killed Issei and now Sona is allied with him? What the he-"_

"Allow me to explain, Rias. I haven't forgot that your peerage and those two still have a grudge to settle, but at the very least let me testify on their behalf that they truly meant no harm when they entered Kuoh Academy. Kamijou-san was just delivering a package for one of his friend from this school."

"He has a friend from our school?"

"Surprisingly, I guess he's just that friendly."

"And that friend, did they know about his power and his witch?"

"I'm not sure, he didn't tell me about it. Though based from what I understand about him, he would have told them. Like I said before, he can't lie to save his own skin."

"Hmph, that's quite amount of faith coming from you. Especially you."

"Mmh, he's just that interesting I guess." The bespectacled beauty only smirked mischievously at her best friend and rival. _But one thing for certain, with those two around, the future will be much more unpredictable than I ever imagined_.

* * *

"Hey Kamijou-kun, where's Othinus-san?" Katase was enjoying her favorite strawberry ice cream while sitting in the living room with her spiky-haired friend.

"She said that she wanted to continue mapping this entire town for some reason. Now that she can fly and move around more flexible than ever before, she thinks that my misfortune would only prolong her entire journey so she wants to go alone." He sighed while lazily continued to watch the TV.

"*giggle* poor you, Kamijou-kun." Teased Katase while ruffling his hair. _Huh, his hair was surprisingly smooth and soft. How odd_.

"S-stop it, please. And more importantly, why aren't you at school right now?" Pleaded the blushing spiky-haired boy while awkwardly shuffling his body away from Katase.

"Oh, I haven't told you, have I? Today is... the day my parents passed away. This afternoon I'll be visiting them with Sister." She smiled sadly while looking at her ice cream.

"O-oh, I'm sorry."

Katase only shook her head. "No, you shouldn't. But if you don't mind, would you want to come with us? We can also have dinner outside. It's been a while since I go around the town with Sister as well. With you and Othinus-san around, it will be more exciting!" She twirled the edge of her hair while looking at him bashfully.

"Are you sure? If you and Honoka-san are alright with us, then sure I'll come." Kamijou smiled at her while scratching his cheeks. He was still not used with all these overflowing kindness. _I wonder what would happen when the time for us to leave comes._

* * *

In the skies of Kuoh Town, a barely noticeable flying figure was soaring through the air. The one-eyed witch was scouring the town from above, looking for magical signatures and supernatural beings apart from those at Kuoh Academy.

"When we first arrived, there's also a faint leftovers from unknown energies around the park, and it's not from those devils. Hmm..." The tiny goddess continued her wandering until she spotted a certain individual.

"That one..."

* * *

Being absent from school and wandering around the town was a common experience amongst normal students. Hyoudou Issei was not an exception. Last night he had been ordered by his big-breasted President that he should be resting for a full day after yesterday's events. Rias had explained it to him that his brief encounter with the intruders had greatly strained his body. Although his body didn't feel that weak, he just obeyed her wish and skipped school for one day. But the boredom he felt made him going outside the house and strolling around nearby district.

Maybe he could find some bookstores and began his holy task of finding new edition of porn magazines.

"Oh, if it isn't Issei-san?" He heard a cute sound calling his name from his left side. He turned around to see a petite blonde girl looking at him in surprise.

"A-Asia?"

"Yes. I'm glad you remembered my name." The girl smiled radiantly at him.

"T-too bright..." He reflexively blocked his sight with his arm.

"What brings you here, Issei-san? Isn't this still a school day?"

"A-ah, you see Asia-san, I wasn't feeling quite well this morning so I skipped. Though I recovered rather quickly and thought that I could stroll around and find something interesting to do, I guess ahaha..."

"I see. Well it's good that you're healthy right now."

"And what are you doing, Asia? Are you lost again?"

"N-no, it's not that. Y-you see, I want to see more of this town so I thought I could...see around. But it feels really lonely to do it without a company to share your feelings and...such. Uuuh.." She closed her face with both of her hands adorably.

"Then how about you come with me?" Issei extended his hand to the timid girl.

"Eh? Are you sure it's alright? Won't I just disturb your plan for today?"

"Ahaha like I said before, I don't really have a plan today. Walking around with a cute girl like you should be more fun than being alone!"

"Hwawawa!" Poor girl continued getting her heart being pounded by the brashness from the brown-haired boy in front of him. She silently looking at his hand before she grasped it with her own. _It felt warm._

And then under the bright sunny day, the couple walked around the shopping district, checking stores and food stalls that had caught the young girl's interest.

* * *

"It's really fun! Especially those arcade games!" Asia was holding a sizable cup of melon juice while sitting at the quiet public park along with Issei.

"I'm glad you're having fun today." He smiled at the happy girl with a satisfied look. He might be a huge pervert but deep inside his heart, lay a desire to bring joy and happiness for those he care.

"Oh, a human and a devil walking together. Quite an interesting sight."

The duo quickly turned their heads at the source of the voice. They could see a floating one-eyed witch with a rather perverse attire that barely covered the middle part of her body.

 _Woah, she's smoking hot._ Thought Issei before he quickly recalled the yesterday's incident like an old film rolling in his head.

"Y-YOU!"

"Yes it's me. We met yesterday so you shouldn't be that surprised, no?"

"W-what the hell are you talking about!? You attacked our school! And you dare casually greet me like-"

" **If I wish to kill you I would have done so by now, worm.** " He could feel the sharpness of her tone like a vicious blade that was threatening to cut his throat clean. The girl beside him was whimpered in fright and tugged his clothes.

"Now, let us start over and talk calmly like the civilized being we are. Besides, I already explained our circumstances with that four-eyed Student Council President of yours. Long story short, I care naught for you and your kind." The one-eyed witch folded her arms and legs while staring at the frightened duo.

"So, what do you want? I can't think of any reason why you would want to talk with me."

"Because you're right. I'm interested with our cute girl over here." Othinus threw a glance at the holy maiden, who was still looking at her with a scared expression.

"W-what do you want?" She timidly answered her interest.

"I sensed a rather...familiar power resides within you. If I remember correctly it is also called... _Smile of the Holy Mother_ , am I correct?" She asked rather curiously at the frozen stiff girl.

"Y-you know me?"

"It's your power that I recognize, not you."

"I-I see. Yes, my power is the beautiful gift given by God himself. I am simply a fortunate mortal who is blessed by such destiny."

"Is that so? It's quite rare for a mortal to being this humble with such an extraordinary power. Especially this power." _Well look at that,"God". One of your so-called gifts is actually used by a suitable individual._

"You really know her power?" Issei who was watching the exchange in silence asked the intruding tiny witch.

"Hm, yes. It's rather insignificant in my eyes, but this power was one of those trinkets he took a quite pride of. Although many of its past wielders were actually some of the most wretched scums in existence, for example..." To the brown-haired boy, he couldn't really tell but it seemed the witch had entered some sort of weird mode while telling her story. And surprisingly, the frightened blonde girl had turned almost 180 degrees into an attentive listener with curiousity brimmed in her eyes.

* * *

"So Othinus-san, just how old are you anyway?" The humid air at the park suddenly felt a bit too chilling when the hopeless perverted boy asked the question. The recipient looked at him as he was a piece of rotten dung.

"H-hiiii!" He instinctively moved to hide behind Asia, who seemed to start being at ease with the presence of the terrifying witch.

"Ask me that again and I'll send your remains to that red-haired princess. Be certain of that."

For a while, the two blonde girls had been exchanging stories while Issei sat at the sideline watching them (Though to him it was mainly Othinus sounding like an old man, talking about how pathetic is this and how pathetic is that). He also had bought ice creams for the three of them (He bought a tiny one for Othinus only to appease her). _With this I could also probably dig some informations about her to give Buchou_. Thought Issei.

"Othinus-sama, forgive my impudence but after hearing from your tales, it sounds as if you have known Go-"

"Some things in the world are better left not known, little girl. I suggest you to refrain yourself from asking that particular question."

"But I-... yes, I understand. A mere servant of God like me must be quite unworthy to hear it directly." The tiny witch didn't say anything and just looked back at her. Seeing how awkward the two had became, Issei tried to end the conversation peacefully.

"A-ah Asia, it's almost 4 p.m. How about we go to another shop?"

"O-oh, it's already this late, huh. I'm sorry Issei-san but I have to go back to the church right now." The young girl stood from the bench and grabbed her purchases from the earlier sightseeing.

"Is that so? Then how about I escort you back? The church shouldn't be too far from here."

"But I don't want to impose you any further Issei-san, you already have been kind enough for me."

"Don't sweat about it. There's no way I would let a girl walk alone back to her home."

"I'm surprised you understand parts of basic human ethics."

"U-ugh... I-I might be a hopeless pervert, but I am not that bad! Viva la Breast!"

"You contradict yourself, worm."

"A-ahaha Issei-san..."

The unlikely trio proceeded to walk toward the sole abandoned church of Kuoh Town. Othinus had tagged along simply because she was interested with the residual energy emanated from the building. After they reached the building, suddenly both Othinus and Issei could sense an imminent danger approaching them. The tiny goddess flied higher in the air while observing the surroundings while Issei instinctively tried to summon his Sacred Gear.

But said Sacred Gear failed to manifest itself.

"H-huh? It...didn't work? Oy Ddraig, what's happening!?" But before he could get his reply, a silver blade was heading toward his neck which he deliberately dodged. He ran inside the church's door while grabbing Asia's hand, protectively stood in front of her. He could see the sight of his attacker, a white-robed young man with a distorted facial expression while holding a longsword and a gun in his hands.

"Oya oya, a shitty devil dares to enter a church? Ha, hahahahahahaha!"

"W-who are you!?"

"Why do you care who I am, shitty devil!? You're gonna die anyway. Hey Asia."

"Y-yes?"

"I have a deal with those winged bitches. So be. a. good. girl, and come here before I-" The mad priest was walking closer to the powerless duo before a few small explosions hit him in the gut.

"GAAHH! What the fu-" He looked around the premise and saw nothing but the whimpering weaklings. He tried to sense any nearby mana source before a sharp voice interrupted him.

"Well, well. A rabid mutt as an exorcist? And that sword... Is the church really this desperate to find someone that could swing their glowing sticks? *sigh*"

"A fucking tiny midget!? Hahahahaha! And those clothes, are you some fucking lonely strip-" He received yet another barrage of explosions, which he could barely dodge by leaping on his left side. Still, part of his robes was churned by it.

"What the fuck!? What's your fucking problem with me, bit-" And this time his left hand was shot down by the same mysterious explosion, dropping his gun.

"AAAARRHHH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Enraged, he blindly jumped, soared through the floating goddess who effortlessly dodged the straight thrust of his blade. No matter how many times he repeated the process, the tiny wretch seemed to mock him with every swift dodge she performed. Frustrated, he landed into the ground and shot out a beam of light from his sword toward her, who lazily waved her right hand and created of what seemed to be an infinite number of tiny explosions, distorted the space around the shining projectile before it was annihilated and emitted a powerful shockwave toward its surroundings, knocking back the mad priest and the duo below her.

* * *

 _And now I'm almost spent. I know I already gave up everything, but seeing how weak I am right now...is still an unpleasant experience._ Othinus narrowed her lone eye at the sight below her, a growling priest staring at her venomously while the devil and human looked at her with a mix of awe and gratitude.

"What the fuck are you, bitch!?"

"Asking my name, I see? Know your place, dog." Othinus smugly stared down the priest and folded her arms at her chest. Before the fight could escalate again, a massive red summoning circle drew itself in the middle of the ground. The esteemed peerage of Rias Gremory, although minus the queen suddenly appeared at the center of the circle.

"I thought I just sensed both the holy power and Issei's energy from around this church, and... well well well, if it isn't Mr. Exorcist."

"Oh just fucking great, more bitches!? And fucking shitty devils at that!?" He gritted his teeth, panting while he defiantly pointed his silver blade toward the newcomers.

"How unruly. I never expect an exorcist to be as uncouth as your filthy mouth."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'll ki-"

"Leave. Or do I have to incinerate your entire existence to have you understand your situation?" The red-haired heiress known as Rias Gremory motioned her hand and prepared herself to summon the signature destructive power of her bloodline.

"Ggrrh... Asia, I'll come back later to fetch your sorry ass. Until then, stay where you belong." His remaining arm grabbed a canister from his pocket and threw it to the ground, emitting a bright flash that blinded all the people inside the building. There's no trace left of the mad exorcist after the light subsided. Rias could only sigh at herself.

"Well, that ends well. And Issei, how do you end- YOU! What the hell are you doing here!? Stay away from my servant right this instant!" Rias shrieked at the sight of Othinus who had flied down near the blonde-haired human.

"W-wait Buchou, Othinus-san sa-"

"In case you haven't realized it, I just saved your precious underling from a rabid mutt. Don't you understand the basic concept of gratitude, Gremory? Aren't you supposed to be an esteemed member of high-class society?" Of course being the arrogant goddess she was, she enjoyed every single moment the poor red-haired girl danced in her tune as she could see her fuming almost uncontrollably.

("... _Calm down Rias, you can't let this witch played you like this anymore_ ") She mantra'd herself and inhaled a deep breath before she looked back at the three individuals in front of her.

"So what exactly just happened?"

* * *

"I see. And Othinus...-san, you have my gratitude for protecting Issei. But this doesn't mean I would forget your actions yesterday."

"Hmph, of course. I don't particularly care for that worm of yours, only that he seems to be a close friend for that priestess over there." The tiny witch pointed her finger at the confused Asia, who had been watching in silence after Rias's peerage showed themselves.

"Is that so...? Well I guess I should thank the girl instead, huh." She let out a sarcastic remark on Othinus's insult before moving to the newest addition of her peerage.

"B-buchou? I'm sorry that I disobeyed your order, but-"

"No, it's alright. I don't particularly mad about it. But would you mind to explain why you are together with a holy priest and... that witch?"

Issei started to recount the day they had spend together. Rias looked particularly interested at the part where he secretly told her that he just learned something interesting about Othinus. But she was still disappointed that he had carelessly made himself known to a member of Vatican church, even if he's an excommunicated one.

"I see. Alright then, we should go back. Issei, come with me."

"B-but what about Asia? She was still in danger from that crazy bastard. I can't just leave her alone!"

"I'm sorry Issei, but she's still a member of Vatican church. It's unwise for us devils to interfere on their internal affairs." The distraught boy could only gritted his teeth before a warm hand touched his skin.

"Issei-san, I'm truly grateful to have you as my first friend in this town. But Rias-sama is right, you shouldn't involve yourself in my problem. And while our time is short, I'm really...happy for today. I truly am." Being the kind and understanding girl she was, she still showered him with her dazzling smile to assure his troubled heart.

But as dense as Issei was, even he could see the tinge of sadness from it.

* * *

"Huh, in times like this I wish she could bring a phone with her. But how will she even carry it?" Kamijou was looking around the town, searching for his close confidant. She already promised him to come back shortly before the afternoon, but it looked like either she forgot about it or something had happened. He was walking around the famed shopping district before he accidentally strucked his spiky head on the bosom of a woman, no doubt thanks to his misfortune.

"Ahn."

"O-ow. I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it, miss..." ruffling his head, he instantly frozed when he saw the other person who only smiled at him in a rather... odd manner.

"Ara-ara, look what I've just found here. Such fortune, indeed."

 _===========END CHAPTER============_

 _A bit later than usual thanks to my workload for this week._

 _I'm considering a rating change because of this chapter's Freed sweet words. edit : But I think I'll hold it for now._

 _I kinda suck at writing battle scene, but yeah I'll try to improve it for later chapters._

 _And in case you haven't noticed it, I took some liberties with the DxD storyline such as Issei already met with Ddraig far earlier and the concept of regenerating a broken Boosted Gear, although it would have a slow rate._

 _I'll probably make a series of side chapters about Othinus's past with the DxD world. But I think I'll put it after Asia's story arc is finished._

 _If you have any question or critics, feel free to PM me._

 _Oh, and I'm still looking for betareader so there's that, I guess._

* * *

 _Next chapter : A Sadist and an Unlucky Boy's Bizarre Adventure._


	7. Chapter 6 - A Sadist and an Unlucky Boy

"H-hey, this is ridiculous right? No no no, this is definitely beyond ridiculous. Why the hell does my terrible luck seem to be getting far worse ever since I stepped into this damn world?"

"This is… certainly staggering. Is your life always this exciting back home?"

"OF COURSE NOT! Why the hell would a normal high school boy like me find being teleported to the other side of the planet by a bunch of mad fanatics to be even remotely exciting!? SUCH MISFORTUNEEE!"

* * *

( _Three Hours Ago_ )

"You-you're…! Wait, what's your name again?"

"Fufufu, it's only polite to give out your name first before asking someone else's, right?" Said the black-haired beauty in her usual whimsical manner.

"U-uh, right...the name's Kamijou Touma. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"My name's Himejima Akeno. The feeling's mutual, Kamijou-kun." Both of them smiled at each other for a moment, particularly the black-haired female who seemed to observing the reaction of the spiky-haired one..

"So Himejima-san, what are you doing?

"Me? I'm just buying supplies for my school club's necessities." She lifted her left hand to show him a white plastic bag filled with snacks and tea sets.

"Oh is that so? Then I shouldn't delay you any longer. Bye then." Kamijou was about to leave first when suddenly he felt a rather dainty and smooth hand hold his left hand.

"Wait a moment, Kamijou-kun. How about we go to that cafe over there? You know, since it's not often we get a... _visitor_ like you around this town." The sultriness leaking from her almost whispery voice sweetly passed through his ear.

"V-visitor? Are you talking about yesterday? I know it makes you and your friend really mad, but I truly didn't mean it!"

"No, I understand that you meant no harm. Kaichou- I mean Sitri-san already explained everything to us."

"Oh thank goodness! Then… why are you inviting me?"

"Mmh like I said, it's not everyday that we get a visitor like you. Wouldn't it be... _nice_ if we could get to know each other much better, don't you think so, _Kamijou-kun_?" Truly spoken like an adept seductress, she effortlessly set the pace with such finesse it made him look like a stuttering mess.

"T-that's a really nice offer and it would be definitely lovely to hang out with a beautiful lady like yourself, but I really should be-"

"Please don't worry about it, Kamijou-kun. Surely you have can spare a few minutes to spend with me. And who knows, if things go smoothly, I will owe you some...favours. Like being able to convince Rias not to go off everytime she looks on you and your witch, or even... _personal_ requests from you and only... _you_ , ufufufu. Oh, and speaking of witch, where's your guardian fairy?" To complement her not-so subtle attempts, she winked at the blushing high-school boy.

"I'm looking around for her right now, so that's why I need to go-"

"Oh then I can help you look around for her after we finished. A help from a native should be nice, right? Besides, she seems to be a capable individual despite her size. I assure you that even regular strays won't be able to do much on her."

"S-stray what now?"

"Stray devil. Rogue low-class devils who betrayed their master for their selfish ambitions. Oh how about we add information exchange as part of our deal? Not knowing your way around would be a major inconvenience, don't you think so?" The sickeningly sweet smile of her luscious lips didn't help his already wavering mind. Informations could be useful when one is stranded on an unknown place, but he also needed to be cautious and sharp. For all he knew, there could be a chance that this woman actually wanted to exact revenge on him for his actions yesterday.

But on the other hand, he also wanted to be useful so Othinus doesn't have to do all the intelligence gathering stuff alone. He might not be as cunning and sharp-minded like his closest confidant, but at the very least he should be able to do this much.

 _Th-this woman... Such misfortune_. Lamented Kamijou, as if he was ready to accept whatever calamity that might fall upon him after agreeing to her invitation.

* * *

 _"(It's him, the enemy of the Abyss. Just as foretold by the Great Dweller.)"_

 _"(Yes, it is him. His presence in this world could jeopardize the effort to welcome the Great Dweller's ascension. Should we do it now?)_

 _"(Of course. For the Abyss and its Great Dweller. )"_

* * *

"Mmmh! The cake here never fails to amaze me!" While a certain black-haired beauty was delightfully savoring the chocolate pastry in her mouth, Kamijou was trying to compose his scrambling thoughts. Sorry Othinus, but please wait for a little bit longer.

"So, another world huh? To be honest when I first heard it from Sitri-san, I was wondering what kind of method you use to lie your way out of her. Though now after hearing all of that directly from you, I feel like...I need to readjust my worldview again."

"I hope that's not an insult, Himejima-san."

"Oh no no, consider it as a compliment because you know, a non-human like me questioning a fantastical backstory such as yours is rather intriguing, right?"

"*sigh* I guess, although all I want is just a peaceful life as a normal high-school boy."

"Based from what you've just told me, it seems fate itself has some kind of grudge against you."

"Tell me about it. Such misfortune indeed."

"But I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing." Kamijou lifted his head up in interest on her words.

"Because along the way, I think you made plenty of people have a much better life. It's rather admirable, really. If your power wasn't harmful for a devil like me, I probably would've tried to convince Rias to have you join our peerage by now." Akeno continued.

"And speaking of my power, why are you able to ignore my right hand? From what I've understood, doesn't my Imagine Breaker suppose to cause a rather uncomfortable feeling for devils like you just by in the close proximity?"

"Ah yes you're correct. In fact I'm still feeling it right now. But you know, the... _sensation_ …the dread of being harmed by it just with a mere touch, _aahh_ … I never feel this _excited_ before~!" The seductress in front of the spiky haired boy started to lick her lips with a rather...enticing manner.

"R-right… I don't even know how I should respond to that... should I worry for my safety right now?"

After hearing the tales from the boy directly, she agreed with Sona in that lying wasn't just something he could possibly do very well. The boy was too honest for his own good, and perhaps that was why he was quite interesting in her eyes. Issei himself was rather similar to him, except Kamijou seemed to be a person who already acquainted himself well enough with the darkness and tragedies in life, and yet despite that he still had faith in salvation and brighter outcomes.

Although she also knew that there are plenty of things he didn't tell her. Well she would give him that much, at the very least.

"But Academy City huh, that's quite the fascinating place. It seems the humanity from your world are more advanced than-" Suddenly her nerves flared in rage and she could feel a mana buildup around the air. She frantically looked around only to see no spellcaster in sight.

 _This feeling, what's happen-_

 _ **"THE FIFTH CALL : OUTER GATE"**_

"!" The couple heard an ominous screeching sound before the two of them engulfed by a mysterious force field. Imagine Breaker quickly reacted to the power before it vanished, only to have a gargantuan black hole absorbed both the boy and the girl. The hole subsided quickly and leaving two empty chairs, with uncaring lives doing what they did as if nothing had happened.

====LINE BREAK====

In the cold skies of Siberia, a vast land of wilderness located within the country of Russia, a mysterious hole opened up and spit out its content in the form of a pair of young teenagers. The girl revealed her unnatural black bat-like wings before she dived down and catched the left hand of the falling boy.

"W-what just happened?! Himejima-san, you didn't have any part on this right?"

"O-of course not. Besides, this isn't the work of any devil from Rias or Sona's peerage. The energy used by it is not even demonic."

She slowly descended down and carefully set Kamijou down before landing herself. She looked around only to see no signs of life other than trees.

"This is… a forest? Why? And what just-" As if to answer her queries, another hole torn the sky and revealed its content, two unknown individuals with night-coloured robes covered their whole body. They floated in the air for a while before they performed a mad descent into the ground near them.

"Hmm, an expected margin of error. Controlling our spell to adapt with Imagine Breaker is already exceedingly difficult. Since I didn't spot any wreckage of cafe building or torn limbs, I think this can be considered a successful extraction." The taller of the two eyed the confused human and reincarnated devil. The mention Imagine Breaker didn't escape the spiky-haired boy's notice.

"Who are you!? What did you want from me?" He got his answer from the shorter one.

" _Your death_." Wasting no more time, the shorter one dashed toward him while his left hand formed an unknown magic circle and launched a building-size black stake from it.

" _ **THE**_ _ **FOURTH CALL : SEPHIRA SPEAR**_ "

Kamijou stood on his ground and extended his right arm toward the hurling stake. The sound of his signature glass-shattering noise from his right hand rang through the cold air and dispersed the stake. However it seemed their knowledge of his had made them prepared suitable countermeasures as the dispersing stake formed numerous amount of smaller ones before his instinct kicked in. He performed a mad strafe to his right side before they launched on the spot where he previously stood.

A second giant black stake already made its way to him before a mysterious transparent barrier blocked its path. Kamijou used this chance to create as much distance as he could before the black stake cleanly penetrated through the barrier. He looked at his female companion and saw her extended her left hand and a magic circle that formed by her fingers.

"Hmm, I forgot that you're a devil. Begone from this place, we only have business with the boy."

"Ara, ara, I'm afraid I can't let you two do that. He's already occupied with me." Akeno let out some of her lightning spells on the shorter one, who already ceased his attacks on the boy and erected a barrier of their own. The lightning crashed into it, only to no avail.

"Tch."

"Himejima-san, Can you distract the other one?" She heard Kamijou called her. She glanced at the boy with a knowing look and nodded her head before they heard the taller one spoke again.

"You, continue with the boy. I'll kill her myself."

"That confident, huh? You're magicians shouldn't let yourselves get a bit too cocky simply because you know some spells." The magician responded with a giant black scythe that oozed dark mist around the blade.

" _ **THE SECOND CALL : REAPER OF THE ABYSS**_ " He swung the scythe toward the empty air.

"Then be quiet and die, woman. _For the Great Dweller_."

Beneath the chilling skies of Siberia, the throwing sounds of solid big spears and lightning strikes signaled the battle between unknown magicians and a pair of unlikely duo of human and devil.

* * *

"T-this is going to get ugly real quickly…*pant*" Sweats formed on the spiky-haired boy as he relentlessly dodged the seemingly infinite black stakes with all of his might. Unlike most magicians he had faced before, the one in front of him seemed to be awfully prepared to counter his Imagine Breaker, even without any modern weapons such as guns.

"Who the hell are you two? I know I have asked this to many people that were after my life but I will ask you anyway. Why do you want to kill me?"

"Why... do you ask? It's because of that accursed hand of yours."

"Imagine... Breaker?" _Don't tell me that Fiamma have come to kill me again? But...why?_ The last time someone had specifically after his life because of Imagine Breaker would be Acqua of the Back, and that was because of Fiamma's trickery.

"Your right hand...your sudden arrival in this realm...is a terrible threat that would halt the ascension of the Great Dweller in this realm. Therefore, _I'll have your life forfeit in this cold forest_." The shorter man launched another stakes on the poor boy, who had been forced to negate it. Just like before, the dispersing stake split itself again into several smaller stakes, hovering above the boy's head.

"And such, we are blessed by the Great Dweller himself and bestowed us with a portion of his unfathomable power to eradicate you. Once, and for all. So, Imagine Breaker, I beseech you..." The shorter man lifted his right hand straight.

" _Drown in the depths of Abyss itself._ " Like an executioner's blade, the moment he dropped his arm, the floating stakes launched themselves in a mad dash toward Kamijou.

Fortunately, Kamijou Touma was not a normal high school boy like he always proclaimed. He had faced countless battles against countless opponents leagues above his own. He had stared down the blade of death itself that had been rearing its tip on his neck countless of times, and successfully escaped with his life. As the result, his instinct had developed into one of his greatest weapon in his extremely limited arsenal.

 _Precognition._

He quickly moved himself to the closest space with the least amount of stakes heading on it, and with agility that would put him in the level of olympic athletes, he twisted his body and narrowly avoided them. Another two stakes reared their razor sharp tip on the spiky-haired boy, and so he instinctively grabbed one of them, and before it was fully dispersed he swiftly crashed it with the other one, diverted its trajectory and strucked into an empty spot near him.

"Tch." The shorter man clicked his tongue and prepared himself to summon yet another one before his body shook violently.

"A-argh!" He dropped on his knees and coughed up a quite amount of crimson-colored liquid.

"Don't use another one! Your body already reached its limit, you useless sack of shit." Apparently his partner saw his current predicament, and he seemed to be extremely displeased that he still hadn't managed to kill the bearer of Imagine Breaker.

"Tch, shut up!" _I won't stop until I have his lifeless body laid in front of me_.

* * *

"Ara-ara, it's only proper not to ignore your dance partner magician-san~" The long-haired beauty who was also the Queen of Gremory's peerage launched another one of her signature lightning strikes toward the taller man. Without the help of his accomplice, he was forced to block it with a strange black mist that came from the weapon he wielded.

 _That mist...It's neither holy or demonic, but for some reason it feels so...wrong_. Akeno analyzed every single inch of her opponent and tried to find any semblance of an opening that she could exploit. The barrier she used in the beginning and numerous amount of lightning strikes she had thrown at the cloaked bastard already depleted half of her energy reserve.

"Be silence, woman. You call yourself and your kind a Devil, but in reality all of you are nothing more than feeble creatures trying to imitate humanity. Truly, it sickens me."

"Hmm, you have the nerve to insult my King and my friends, _human_? Then I won't hold back anymore." She gathered every last drop of her remaining demonic energy to utterly annihilate the arrogant human stood in front of her. All of a sudden, the skies of the Siberian forest was engulfed by a humongous dark cloud with lightning currents dancing around it.

"Impressive, woman. Let's see how strong your petty fireworks compared to the mist drawn from the Abyss itself!" A grotesque black mist, thicker than any mist she had seen so far from the taller man enveloped his cloaked figure, with his scythe's head defiantly pointed heavenward.

"You'll pay for your insolence, magician. DIE." With all the power she could muster, she brought down a massive lightning bolt that probably would make even Zeus himself smirk with pride. The thunderous bolt struck the black mist in the ground, using all of its energy to break through the strange force field that seemed to hold back the bolt like a huge net.

"H-he could stop it?" _Who are these magicians?_ Thought Akeno as she could barely believe her eyes, because a seemingly average magician could produce such a sturdy defensive spell and it withstood her strongest offensive spell.

."N-not bad, woman. If my mist had been any weaker I would have been dead by now." _Shit, this is bad. Both of us may have received such a great boon from the Great Dweller himself, but our body still hasn't fully accept it. Have we been a bit too rash_ ? Pondered the taller man as he gathered all of his strength to maintain the mist.

However in time, he felt himself being pushed back by the lightning bolt which was also starting to dissipate. He had no choice but to use his last resort.

"Damn you woman, take this!" His left hand shot out a black stake similar to the spell his partner, only it was a bit shorter and thinner.

 _D-damn it, I don't have much left to form a barr-_

Her thoughts are interrupted when she saw the back of a spiky-haired boy stand in front of her. He lifted his right arm straight forward and let his fist collided with the incoming stake. She also noticed that the taller man's partner had rejoined her opponent.

"...Looks like we have no choice. We need to fall back! Summon your gate! NOW!"

"N-no, not just yet. Wait just a little-"

"DO IT RIGHT FUCKEN NOW!"

The shorter man reluctantly used his remaining energy to summon the same spell he used to draw both the human and the devil into this deserted forest.

"We'll… come back for your life, Imagine Breaker! And you woman, next time I'll take pleasure in destroying you and everything you hold dear. That is promise, I swear in the name of - _ **ksssshhhsshh**_ -" The black-haired beauty couldn't understand the last part of his sentences as the robed figures were swallowed by the same void gate that had absorbed her and Kamijou Touma.

"W-wait-" The spiky-haired boy frantically called the cloaked duo before they vanished along with the gate.

The noise of howling icy wind was all that remained.

* * *

"So...what now?"

"Well, I still have enough reserve to open a portal to Kuoh. But you…"

"Such misfortune."

After their short clash against an unknown enemy, they walked through the silent forest in search for traces of any nearby civilization for a few hours. From a rusted waymarker they had found, Akeno deduced that they were somewhere within a territory of Russia, much to the dismay of the spiky-haired boy who had been mumbling on how many times he dropped himself in a cold country. Luckily, it seemed the time zone of the place they were trapped right now was around 2 hours behind Japan's time zone, so it was still a few more hours before nightfall dropped in.

"Kamijou-kun, those people...they seem to know you."

"I know I can't prove myself to you, but believe me that I'm just as clueless as you. It seems they also know about my power. At the very least, I think they also come from my world."

"Do you think that they are the ones who summoned you and Othinus-san into this world?"

"I…don't know. It's possible, but highly unlikely. Why would they even bother to do all this when they could just simply infiltrate Academy City and be done with it? They wouldn't be the first magicians to do it anyway." Kamijou tried to recall every single experience in his fights against magicians, trying to figure out the identity of his assassins.

"So... you really get chased off like this all the time? I think your constant cries of misfortune hold some credit afterall. Ufufufu~"

"Of course it is! Many people never believed it when I say I have gotten into plenty of accidents ever since I could walk with my two feets. Especially that Fukiyose..." Kamijou suddenly remembered all the people he had left behind. _Are they okay? I left them in the middle of that extreme heat wave…_

Seeing that her companion had gone silent, she was about to ask him something when her extrasensory nerves detected something nearby their spot.

"Wait, Kamijou-kun."

"Huh?"

The devil walked toward a particularly tall tree. On its bark laid a strange faint runic symbol of hexagram, with a five-leaf clover in the middle of it. _Strange, I've never seen a hexagram pattern like this before._

"What's wrong, Himejima-san?"

"Look, this symbol… do you recognize it?" Kamijou took a look at the bark she was pointing at.

"Nope, doesn't ring any bell. Do you think it's from those two?"

"Well, only one way to find out then."

Kamijou nodded and proceeded to touch the strange rune with his right hand. His signature cancelling sound rang out through the cold air and as he expected, the symbol was starting to fade.

But he and Akeno didn't expect what follows after it.

The same void gate that had swallowed their enemies once again reared its hole in front of them.

"I see, now I understand."

"Understand what?"

"The gate spell they used. It looks like they could also create a rune that could produce the same spell. Before we got swallowed up by the gate, I sensed a mana buildup near our table. While I couldn't see any magician around us, I briefly checked the spot where the mana had gathered and spotted a strange symbol. Unfortunately, it was too late and I couldn't see it more clearly. So apparently this is the symbol I saw earlier." Akeno approached the gate warily, inspecting it.

"But why would they do something like this when they could conveniently summon a gate directly?"

"I'm not sure. Emergency measure, maybe? This void gate seems to be self-sustainable afterall."

Akeno continued to analyze the floating black void before she noticed something else.

"This gate… I think it's kinda smaller. And looks like it won't hold any longer. Kamijou-kun, use this one. I still have enough power to summon my own portal once more." The former fallen angel began to summon a magical pentagram on the ground. A red magic circle appeared shortly afterward. She stepped on it before she looked back at Kamijou.

"To be honest, I'm not sure the destination of that portal. I truly wish we could use mine instead but it seems that strange gate is the only one that is able to resist your power for a while before it was completely negated. At the very least, try to picture Kuoh Town clearly in your head. It might be able to alter something along the way." Akeno could only look at him solemnly.

"Don't worry about me, Himejima-san. You can go first. Your friends must be worried about you." Kamijou wryly smiled at the worried devil.

 _Even at times like this, he still put others before himself. He's….I wonder if..._ The beauty smiled at herself.

A bright light of crimson enveloped Akeno's entire body before she dissipated along with the magic circle. Only the spiky-haired boy remained in the dark forest along with the shrinking void gate.

The lone human inhaled a deep breath before he stepped into the unknown.

"Alright, here goes nothing. I hope my misfortune would spare me just this once."

The spiky-haired boy put his right hand inside his shirt to avoid touching the edge of the magical gate. And shortly afterward, the dark forest of Siberia was given back its silence once again.

* * *

Rias was reprimanding her newest addition's recent action in the ORC along with her peerage and surprisingly, the tiny arrogant witch as well. She said that she had small affairs to deal with Sona so she had tagged along with her group. _Speaking of my peerage, where's Akeno anyway? She said that she needed to buy some supplies at the shopping district. But right now it's almost midnight_ … pondered Rias.

As if to answer her lingering thought, a bright crimson light suddenly appeared in front of her desk, and revealed a portal magic circle. From it, the Queen of Rias's peerage rose above.

"Akeno!" Rias sighed in relief before she noticed something odd on her uniform.

Parts of it were torn and smeared in dirt and... _snow?_

"A-Akeno, what just happened-"

"I'm sorry Rias, but I need to-" The black-haired beauty spotted a tiny witch who was floating near Rias.

"O-Othinus-san...why are you-"

"As a token of good faith, I've let out some information about my circumstance with Kamijou Touma directly to her. But apparently her mind is just too simple to process the whole thing."

"Information my ass! You're just trying to goad me into your petty provocations the whole tim-"

"Alright please stop, you two." Rias looked back to her queen. This time, gone was her cheery and whimsical attitude, replaced by a rigid and serious expression.

"I have a bad news."

* * *

"Magicians from another world you say?"

"Yes. At least that's what Kamijou-kun thinks. We're still not sure about their identity. Apparently they are hunting him, or more specifically his right hand. Doesn't matter actually since they want him dead all the same." Akeno calmly retold the events that transpired between her and the spiky-haired boy that afternoon. However, her fading strength made her almost want to faint on the spot.

"From what I could gathered from the tidbits of their words on Kamijou-kun, it looks like they've been in this world for quite some time and the sudden appearance of Kamijou Touma in this world appears to be a threat for whatever they're working on."

"I see. Do you think they will come to this town?"

"I….I'm not sure. But we should prepare for the worst just in case. Whatever they're planning, I don't think it will be a good thing."

Akeno secretly took a glance at the silent floating witch, only to shake in fear. While her outer appearance seemed to display a perfect calm behaviour, she could feel the cold fury emanated from her.

 _"You didn't even wait to see him depart, huh? Of course not. We're no ally of yours. I get it."_

"I'm sorry Othinus-san, it's just that I was just too worried that those two might be heading to Kuoh so I hurriedly came-"

 _"Quiet."_

Deathly silence filled the room, suffocating its inhabitants inside. Even Rias, who was being irritated by her constant attempt to provoke her just a few minutes ago, was also unnerved by the sudden tension.

"I'm leaving."

"Othinus-san…?"

"I'm going to find out who those lowlifes are. And should they have the slightest relation with any myth, religion or faction in this world…"

She only showed her back to the rest of the peerage before flying out from the room, but they could practically imagine the utter contempt and hatred flashing in her lone eye.

" **I'll destroy them. Every last one of them.** "

And so, once again she treaded the old warpath she had abandoned long time ago.

 _Kamijou Touma, be safe_...

* * *

"Midnight fishing, why are you being this dumb Azazel-san?"

"H-hey, dumb you say but just you wait until I catch a legendary fish that is said to be dwelling in this river for the past few thousands years!"

" *sigh* Just what did you eat this morn-"

The ramblings between two old men was interrupted by a sudden spherical void formed above the riverflow, spitting out what appeared to be an unconscious young boy into the river.

====END CHAPTER====

 _Can't have an Index story without things escalated from 0 to 100 just in a few seconds._

 _Special thanks to my beta Epidemic Bear._

* * *

 _Next chapter : The Mad Scientist_


	8. Chapter 7 - The Mad Scientist

"I see. So the two of you...failed."

(" _H-have mercy, o Great One! The great gift you have imparted upon us still needs more time to be accepted by our weak mortal form. I-I'm sure the next time we meet the bearer of the Imagine Breaker, we shall-_ ")

"Alright, you can stop there. To be honest I never really expect much from two feeble worms in the first place. Therefore... I have a new order. Fail this, and I'll personally make sure that the Abyss will have its toys returned. You know what will occur if that happens, right?"

A lone figure stood alone in the dark hall of a church, observing the coordinate of a certain area within the island of Japan.

 _ **"Well Aleister, I think it's nigh time I take your Queen piece for my own~"**_

* * *

"W-where am...I?" A certain spiky-haired boy slowly roused from his slumber, scanning a rather unfamiliar bedroom. The room's design had a rather spartan style, without any particular decoration. But to him, it also didn't look like a hospital room either.

"I remembered...that fight...and then...enter a strange magic portal...and- ugh...my head..." Kamijou held his aching head, cringing.

"Well well, our wonder boy has awakened." He snapped his head to the wooden door, and saw an old man with a dual-colored hair of black and blonde. He wore a normal yukata while holding a stack of papers.

"W-who are you?"

"Who, me? Just a concerned friendly neighbor who just saw a drowning high school boy last night. I was looking for a legendary fish but then I got you instead."

"Legendary what?" This old man barely spoke any sense at all. Thought Kamijou.

"Details, details. More importantly.." The old man walked closer to his bed. "I found a rather... _fascinating_ discovery from your right arm."

"!" His nerves flared in alert, and his body went rigid when he heard the old man's words.

"Now now let's not be cranky here. I'm just simply saying that your right arm could be an interesting research subject. It's not like I'm THAT interested on cutting off your arm and-"

" _ **don't do it.**_ "

The old man was a bit startled after he heard the single phrase that came from the boy. It looked like the strange old man didn't expect such...feral tone from a young boy.

"*sigh* Do you even understand what the word "joke" mean?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that suddenly hearing you want to cut my arm off kinda...unnerves me."

"Yeah yeah, sorry for the morbid joke. Now... as a reward for saving you from being fish fodder..."

"Just how petty you are, old man?"

"Nothing is free in this world, boy." The annoying grin from the old man made the spiky-haired boy groaned.

"Spill out the juicy details of your right arm. That strange right hand of yours almost made one of my assistant fall into deep frenzy seconds after his body make contact with it."

Kamijou was certain that his morbid misfortune had a hand in this, as usual.

"*sigh*...Before I give my answer, please just tell me one thing. Am I in the Kuoh Town?"

"...A rather odd question, but yes. Or at least, partially. This place is precisely at the border between Kuoh and its neighboring town."

 _Well, at least I don't have to walk thousands of miles._

* * *

 _Human..._

A lone miniscule figure sat on the edge of a window, staring the reddish hue of rising sun. She had sat motionlessly during the entire night, pondering where her most treasured person had ended up. From the story of that black-haired bimbo, she told her that the mysterious portal he had used is quite unstable, opening up several...unpleasant scenarios that could befall to the spiky-haired boy.

 _Abyss...Great Dweller..._

She had recognized those terms. During her time as the Supreme Norse God Odin, she had noticed an unknown phase separated from the prime world and all other phases. Untouched even by other magic gods, the phase remained one of few mysteries that even she couldn't unravel.

 _The fact that they couldn't even beat a lowly devil like that bimbo means that their power isn't that potent from the moment they got it. And they mentioned an ascension...? Ascension could mean rise of power, elevating one existence to a higher plane, or..._ She fiddled with the hat at her lap.

"Something's wrong here. Just what's so special about this world that it wants to make its ascension here? Logically speaking, the prime world should be the perfect place to begin a new Aeon. This world is still at its primordial stage, so why..."

"Othinus-san." She heard a call for her name from behind. The kind peach-haired girl looked at her with a worried expression.

"Kamijou-kun... Have you already found him?"

"...No. He could be anywhere, really. With his luck, I won't be surprised if he got himself accidentally tackled by a polar bear right now."

"T-that's-"

"But don't worry. Whatever happens, I'll find him. Even if he's somewhere in a poisonous volcanic area, I'll get him back. Even if he's somewhere at the Mariana Trench, I'll dive down and drag his ass back" She smiled mirthfully.

"I see..." Othinus could clearly see that she isn't fully convinced by her words. She turned her body back to the outside scenery.

"He'll be fine. That boy... is the strongest person I ever know. And believe me, that is saying something." She could hear a cute sound of giggling behind her.

"So you don't need to worry about him. Kamijou Touma is an individual who always have a penchant for bringing the brightest outcome out of desperate situations.

He knows that if he ever gets himself in trouble around here, people like you and your sister will be worried for him." She turned back again, facing the peach-haired girl with one of her rare genuine smiles adorned on her face.

"So that's why, he will definitely come back to you. To us."

Katase couldn't help but widen her eyes. While she had grown fond of the tiny goddess as well, she's still quite nervous whenever she had to talk alone with her due to her reserved attitude and stony face. But right now... _I never realized it, but she's truly beautiful._

"By the way, you should go, girl. It's almost time for your first class, right?"

"Ah right. I guess you'll go out search for him today?"

"Naturally."

The two woman smiled at each other, hoping for even the tiniest amount of luck to lend its power to them to help them find their lost boy.

* * *

"So, your power is called Imagine Breaker...and it's able to negate any form of supernatural power, am I correct?."

"Pretty much. To be honest not even I fully understand this power."

After introduced himself as Azazel without revealing his status as the Governor of Fallen Angels, he proceeded to present a series of question and experiment to the strange human boy. He conducted several experiments to test his power, ranging from a ball of light to even himself, much to the spiky-haired boy's utter dismay.

 _Interesting, while his power could immediately negate a direct spell, it seems to have trouble with spells that were continuously fed by external energy source. And for his power against supernatural creatures... if I were Raynare, I would definitely rolled in agony right now._ Azazel was quite impressed to put it lightly. He's an ardent researcher of Sacred Gears and their unique powers. Sacred Gears were gifts bestowed by God himself specifically for humanity so He could showcase His miracles to the believers. The power resided on each and every Sacred Gear was different from each other.

 _Mental manipulation._

 _Weapon creation._

 _Enhancement to one's physical body._

 _Healing and Regeneration._

But amongst all those gifts, there were 13 Sacred Gears that stood above the rest of them. They were known as Longinus Sacred Gears. a group of sacred gears that had enough power to kill even God. He already found two of them, with one being his disciple.

But Imagine Breaker was something different. There was no guideline for him to assist him draw a hypothesis from it. This power... was an entirely new horizon that dared anyone to try their hands in unravelling whatever elusive secrets it possessed.

And Azazel, being the borderline maniac he was when it comes to researching, couldn't simply walk away from it.

"This power...just how come I never notice its presence? Boy, just how long have you been in Kuoh?"

"U-uhm...I just moved in recently so it's not really that long, I guess."

Azazel could see that he isn't being entirely truthful to him, although he didn't really put much care about it.

"I see...then let me tell you one thing."

"?"

"This power of yours...will make you an enemy of all factions and myths around the world."

"Yeah...I think I've heard someone already said similar thing to me."

"And that's why I would present you an offer; I would have you under my protection and in return, I would perform extensive research of your right arm. Don't worry, there won't be any unethical experiments on you. Hopefully."

"...Just who are you, old man?"

Kamijou could see nothing but a cryptic smile from Azazel. He considered the offer, but it didn't take too long for him to make his decision.

"Have to admit that it's a nice offer, but I'm sorry I can't accept it. I already have a deal with someone else, and I prefer not to add more."

Azazel didn't seem really surprised by his answer. In fact he looked like he already expected it.

"So, Gremory or Sitri?"

"!?"

"Don't underestimate my resources, boy." He grinned to the spiky-haired boy.

"..."

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me about it. Knowing that you already allied yourself with one of the two heiresses is well enough for me."

"So...what now?"

"My offer still stands. You don't need to have a formal alliance with me. In fact, I don't really care if you already affiliated yourself with a devil family. But think about it, having allies from more than one faction should be a fascinating prospect. And you're a human, a neutral species." Azazel took his cup of coffee and drank from it.

"..."

"Don't worry, I'll give you some time to think, at least until you have fully recovered. For now, just rest for a while. Whatever shit that just happened to you last night, it made your body weakened considerably."

"Is that so...? Then I'm really thankful for your kindness."

 _Katase-san, I'm sorry I didn't come back for our sightseeing_. He felt guilty that he just broke a promise with her to go visit her parent's grave together.

 _Othinus... I hope you're alright. Please be safe_. He dived back into deep slumber while imagining the worried face of a certain former magic god.

* * *

"Buchou, please allow me just this one time. I don't want something terrible to happen to her."

"I'm afraid Issei, but I really can't do that. Intruding into the affairs from other faction will spell nothing but conflict."

One could clearly see the palpable tension emitted from the ORC's clubroom. A certain brown-haired boy insisted on his desire to rescue his nun friend.

"Issei-senpai..." The white-haired rook was throwing a slightly worried glance toward the perverted boy. She might hate his over-the-top perversity, but she understood that deep down he was a decent guy.

"This friend, must be really an important person for him." The resident handsome prince also concerned for his only male friend in the club.

Said boy clenched his fist in frustration. He hated the fact that he was too powerless to save a dear friend. Seeing that there was nothing he could do to convince his President, he wordlessly walked out from the room.

"*sigh* This is really tiring. Koneko, Kiba." Rias saw his two subordinates looked at her. "The two of you, I believe you know what to do, right?"

"...Yes, buchou." They spoke in unison before they excused themselves as well.

"Akeno."

"Yes, Rias?"

"Looks like we get our workload increased for tonight."

* * *

"Buchou does have a point, but..." Issei looked at his left arm, being reminded that currently he had no way of manifesting his Boosted Gear.

"Now I'm starting to hate that guy... well whatever. I need to save Asia no matter what." Resolution burned in his eyes, ready to face whatever opposition he would met.

But it seemed fate decides to tip its scale on his favor.

"Issei, wait!" He heard a boy's voice behind him. He saw Kiba with Koneko at his side walked to him.

"Let me guess, you still want to go to that church?"

"...Yes. I'm sorry, but I really can't just leave her alone."

"Then you would need some helping hands, right?"

"Eh?" His eyes widened, since he didn't expect anyone from the club would even bother helping him.

"...You may be a pervert, but you're still one of us Issei-senpai. It would be...terrible to lose you. For all of us." Even with her usual stoic face, Issei could see a genuine concern for him from the petite girl.

"Koneko-chan..."

"Then let's not waste any more time, Issei-kun. It's almost midnight."

"...Right, let's go."

He could feel parts of his burden lifted from his shoulder as he ran toward the abandoned church, fully prepared to save a certain girl.

* * *

Beneath the moonless night, a small figure of flying humanoid could be seen soaring around the black sky.

"Is he really not in this town anymore? Damn it." The figure, Othinus clicked her tongue in frustration. She had spent a whole day scouring every corner of Kuoh Town looking for her close confidant. She thought that with his luck, it's only a matter of time before a conflict arose within the town and he would be in the center of it. But so far no such thing had happened and it really annoyed her.

Until she felt the sudden change in the air flow.

"What...it's coming from...that place again?"

 _It could be those worthless devils again._ Thought Othinus. At this rate the probability of Kamijou Touma is out of Kuoh Town was getting higher and higher. And involving herself with Rias's peerage was something she is not really fond of.

"But..."

* * *

"You shitty devils again!? Would you just fuck off already!? Or do you guys really want me to cut your heads off so bad!?" The mad priest, Freed Zelzen brandished his sword and gun to greet his uninvited guests.

"Where's Asia!? Let her go, you fucking bastard!?" Issei roared at the silver-haired exorcist.

"Issei, I detect signatures of Fallen Angels from below this church. See that door over there? It should leads to the basement of this place." Spoke Kiba.

"Nu uh uh sorry, you wretched creatures. But none of you will fucking go to the basement!"

"Issei, go with Koneko. I'll deal with this guy."

"Kiba, are you su-"

"There's no time, Issei. Who know what will happen to your friend if you don't interfere now."

Issei looked at Kiba for a few seconds before nodded his head.

"Be careful, Kiba!"

"Same goes to you. And Koneko, please look out for him."

"...Will do, Kiba-senpai." The boy and the petite girl ran as quickly as they could to the door.

"Did none of you listen to me, you shitty devil-" He sensed an attack aiming for his neck before his sword-holding hand raised itself and blocked the attack. He saw a black-reddish sword clashed with his.

"Your opponent is me, exorcist scum." Kiba snarled at the mad priest.

"Then I'll fucking kill you and parade your corpse on that devil slut you call a Master, shithead."

The clash of steel between two young swordsmen had begun.

* * *

In the middle of night, a spiky-haired boy was woken from his sleep. He heard the sounds of loud footsteps from outside his room.

"Did..something happened?" Feeling much better after a full day of sleep, he rose from his bed and walked outside. He could see Azazel was staring at a piece of paper with a concerned face.

"Azazel-san, is something wrong?"

"Oh Kamijou-kun, you're awake. Unfortunately yes, something's just happened." The old man ruffled his unruly hair and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"I just found out that some of my subordinates is making a secret affair with some church exorcists."

"Oh, is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Normally I wouldn't bother too much with it, but the exorcist in question is not exactly a good news." Azazel showed the contents of the paper to the spiky-haired boy.

"Freed Sellzen. A young excommunicated exorcist, extremely talented with the art of swordplay and an adept practitioner of holy spells. But due to his unhinged mindset and unnatural tendency to inflict violence, the church deemed him to be dangerous and cast him out from their faction."

"So, I guess this exorcist has made a deal of some sort with your subordinates?"

"Exactly. Not to mention that...nevermind. Right now I have to stop whatever ritual she's planning for tonight. But because of my status, my appearance will trigger unnecessary tension with the devils involved, mobilizing a group of fallen angels would take a while and today is just have to be the day where that brat is wandering off again. Sheesh..." The old man grumbled and threw the piece of paper.

"So, what is this ritual exactly?" Asked Kamijou.

"Sacred Gear extraction. It basically forcefully removes a Sacred Gear from a person.*sigh* I might have an obsession with gifts of God but I won't trade a life for it."

"And...that person will..."

"Yes, they will die. Sacred Gear is directly tied with the lifeforce of its user so removing it would extinguish their life."

Kamijou tensed. Tonight, a life would be lost if someone didn't do something to prevent it. He gritted his teeth and hardened his gaze toward the fallen angel.

"Azazel-san, who are these subordinates of yours and where is the ritual's place?"

* * *

"What's the matter, bimbo? Tired already?" A certain cheeky petite girl with blonde hair was trading light spears and lightning strikes with the queen of Gremory's peerage.

"Ara-ara, assuming too much? Why don't you look at your two partners right there?"

"What do you-" Her blood ran cold when she saw the state of her two partners, or whatever left from them. The ground was turned into a big crater with marks of scorching flames.

"I-Impossible, a young devil brat like he-" Before the petite fallen angel could finish her word, a bolt of lightning pierced her stomach.

"Ara-ara, look who's talking."

 _Damn it, I was distracted!_ "Ugfh..." Instantly dropped to her knee, she vomited a red liquid and desperately held her stomach.

"A slow death huh, not a bad option. You just insult my King afterall." The black-haired sadist glared at the dying blonde before her.

"Y-youu...uuuffgh..."

"Now then, I guess Rias is already on her way. I guess I should do the same now. Farewell, you little worm." Akeno flapped her devil wings and flied into the dark forest.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since she was left alone in the woods. Mittelt was one of those who rarely thought that death is a possible outcome from her missions, especially with strong people like Raynare and Dohnaseek.

 _Infiltration._

 _Assassination._

 _Extortion._

She was satisfied with just being in a group of powerful associates and surfed her way through the ranks of Grigori with any accomplishments she could get. Morality wasn't something that held any importance in her mind because her line of work didn't allow her to entertain the thought.

But now...

"Dam...it...I don't...wanna...die..ju.." Her eyelids fluttered weakly. She couldn't even feel the pain from her pierced stomach anymore.

"Som...on...hel..." Was this what they called karma? She didn't know whether she deserved to be saved or not. She had killed plenty of people those who deserved it, and those who were not. But still, her stained heart still desired a selfish salvation for her, and only her.

And the last thing she remembered before her eyes surrendered to the darkness was the soft touch of a hand on her cheek.

* * *

"Your little friend can't save you right now. And you really irritate me for the last time, Hyoudou Issei." A black-haired fallen angel with a rather skimpy outfit was stepping on the face of a downed brown-haired boy.

"G-get off, Raynare! Let Asia go!" He shouted desperately to the cruel witch stepping on him. From his narrow sight, he could see Koneko was standing in hesitation after seeing that he was restrained by the fallen angel.

"The process is almost complete, Issei. Soon, your blonde-haired nun will be laying cold in the floor. There's nothing you can do." Raynare coldly replied.

"N-no!" _God- ugh, Satan, anything out there. Please, just please..._ The boy closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in desperation.

And it looked like once again, he received yet another help from the one person he didn't expect to come. A sound of explosion could be heard throughout the entire hall, struck the leftside of Raynare.

"Gaahhh!" She let go of her feet from Issei's face, and searched for the offender.

"Who the hell did that!?" She roared, scanning the entire room before she spotted a certain flying figure in the air. It had the figure of a small...woman. She wore a witch hat, an eyepatch on her right eye and a rather revealing outfit with a black cape on her back.

"Well well well, what kind of trouble did you involve yourself in this time, worm?" Issei snapped his head at the source of the voice.

"O-Othinus-san!"

"Here I am, looking around for my dear companion the whole day. I thought I have my first clue and guess what I found? Two insects fighting each other." The one-eyed witch smirked arrogantly, and for some reason it didn't bother Issei that much.

"I-Insect!? How dare you a pathetic midget human like you insult a fallen angel!?"

"Ah yes fallen angels, once a creature of pureness and idealism, now stained by worldly desires and petty selfishness. Even without my insults, your kind is already pathetic enough."

 _That does it_. Now Raynare was trembling with the most primal of rage she had ever felt in her entire life. _This...this wretched magician, DARE TO INSULT MY KIND!?_ Her hand started to form a spear of light with as much power and intensity she could muster. She intended to wipe off the very existence of the pathetic tiny mage herself.

" **DIEEEEEEE!** " The enraged fallen angel threw the huge bolt of light toward Othinus with all her might.

 _Alright, this could be bad_. Seeing the incoming assault, she concentrated on the form of spear that had been thrown, analyzing every single inch of it.

And she snapped her fingers.

In that instant, Issei watched yet another phenomenon he saw from her fight with Freed yesterday. At several points on the spear of light, he could see invisible bubbles forming around them before they exploded with varying intensity.

"What the-" The whole room was enveloped in an intense ray of light and powerful shockwaves, knocking everyone across the room.

"Agh!" Issei was thrown all the way back, hitting a wall. The light was subsided and he saw Raynare was standing in one knee.

"*pant* Y-you! How did you-"

"Don't move, bitch. I'm really pissed off right now, and you don't want to have dozen of invisible explosion marred your pretty face and wings, right?" Othinus motioned her hand in ready for another fingersnap. She wasn't sure if she could create many more of her explosions after her stunt. _I guess I have to do 'that' some time later. Having to rely solely on these feeble explosions is not an enticing prospect for the future, especially in a world like this._ Thought Othinus as she glared at the downed fallen angel.

"J-just who are you!? How do you manage to explode my spear just like that!?"

"I am many things, fallen angel. Being weaker than a lowly fallen angel is not one of them." The air of arrogance exuded from the one-eyed goddess.

Raynare curled her fist, but she noticed something at the altar before she smirked. She flapped her wings and jumped to the altar, where Asia was shackled in submission. She was unconscious and a beam of green light shone from her chest. The fallen angel approached her and extended her hand to the chest area.

"Hahahaha, at last! Twilight Healing is in my possession! And right now-" However her victory fell short after she was struck with a lightning bolt.

"Buchou, it looks like we're a bit too late." The newcomer, Akeno spoke while she observed the hall. She could see Issei trying to stand up and Koneko was preparing her fists to charge at the fallen angel. What she didn't expect was the sight of a floating tiny witch inside the room. She had thought that the tiny witch was extremely pissed at their group at the moment, seeing how furious she was before leaving the ORC room and wouldn't even bother to help them should any of them got in trouble.

"Othinus-san?" The person in question only looked at her with slight apathy before she turned her head back.

Rias tried to ignore the witch for the time being, before flying across the hall to the altar.

"So we meet again, Raynare."

"G-Gremory..." The fallen angel snarled in reply.

"Your pathetic exorcist already left you behind, your companions are dead and I doubt these zealots would possess any threat to my peerage. Return the Sacred Gear right now." The red-haired princess folded her arms and stared at Raynare.

"N-no! I worked my ass off for this! All of this! I do this for Azazel-sama, and I won't let it go to waste!"

Rias wordlessly formed a miniature ball of destruction and shot it at the weakened fallen angel, piercing one of her arms. The green orb in her hand was thrown in the air before Rias dashed and grabbed it.

"D-damn you...!" Raynare was almost done. She had foolishly spent most of her energy at the wicked witch in fit of anger. And right now, she almost had none left to spend with.

 _Fuck this, I have no choice._ She instantly flapped her wings and shot towards the exit door before she had one of her wings struck by the same spell Rias had used.

"AARGH!" She crashed on the door. Another spell shot through one of her legs.

"GYAAAAAHHHH!" Raynare screamed in agony, desperately crawling her way out of the hall.

"Issei." The brown-haired boy could hear his name being called by the beautiful red hair.

"What do you want to do with her?"

"Eh?"

"She killed you before. She had deceived your heart and mind. What do you want with her?"

"I..." He didn't know. The thought of revenge had flashed in his head several times after knowing that Raynare is going to kill Asia and steal her Sacred Gear. But right now, he could only see the face of the first girl that had confessed to him, not the fallen angel that had killed him before.

"...Do what you want, Buchou." He forcefully squashed the image of Yuuma Amano, replaced it with the sinister person called Raynare.

"I see. Too bad, Raynare. End of the line for you."

"N-noo...please don't..." Seeing that there was zero chance of escaping out, the fallen angel desperately begged down for her life.

The only reply she got was a swirling sphere of destruction atop the head of the red-haired heiress.

"Die, fallen angel."

 _N-no..._ She desperately crawled to the outside with every inch of power she had left. And seconds after, the executioner's blade was dropped.

But all of them could hear the sound of running steps approaching the hall. Not long after that, they could see a certain figure stood in front of the crawling fallen angel and extended their right arm toward the sphere of destruction. A glass-shattering sound was roaring across the silent hall.

"Y-you!"

"Sorry, but I have a deal with someone to rescue her, and-" The figure, Kamijou Touma was struck with a human-shaped bullet that was Othinus.

"O-Othinus? Why are you-"

"Human..." She hugged his head with a desperate grip, as if she feared that she was about to lose the only anchor to her sanity. Seeing this, Kamijou couldn't help but close his eyes in smile and had his left hand stroke the tiny figure tenderly.

"Kamijou-kun... you're safe." He heard another voice of woman called him, who came from the black-haired sadist she had met yesterday. She smiled warmly at him.

"It's good to see you as well, Himejima-san."

"Kamijou Touma." He looked at the red-haired figure. She narrowed her gaze on him.

"Why do you save that wretch? She had violated several rules from my territory and almost killed my servant again. Don't tell me that you're allied with her."

"N-no, I can ex-"

"Allow me to do that, Kamijou-san." They looked at another newcomer, a long-haired female fallen angel with a stoic expression.

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a personal assistant of the Governor of Fallen Angel. And I would prefer if you leave this one alive."

"What? Know your place, fallen angel. Who do you think you are?"

"A person who wants to save her fellow kind. If you're concerned about punishment for her transgression against you, then don't worry. The Governor already instructed me to investigate their crimes. They are also suspected of helping a dangerous fugitive from our own as well. Depends on the outcome, they could be thrown to the _Cocytus_ itself."

"C-Cocytus!? Please no! Anything but that!"

"You think I would buy that?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. She's too valuable to be killed in a petty act of revenge for now. I'm sorry but I can't let you kill her."

"You bastard! How dare-"

"Rias." She heard a stern voice called her. Her queen, Akeno looked at her with a concerned expression.

"We didn't lose anyone, and the ritual has been stopped. We shouldn't provoke another fight with fallen angels."

"But Akeno-"

"Look Rias, I hate their kind more than anyone in this world. I loathe them with every fiber of my being" _Especially that man_ snarled Akeno inwardly. "But I could see the point from that woman. Besides, Kamijou-kun is helping her so I think her words could be trusted, at least for now."

"What? What is Kamijou Touma have to do with this?"

She only threw a glance to the confused spiky-haired boy and grinned in amusement.

"I trust him. That's all I can say for now." She told her best friend confidently.

"Akeno..." Rias was unsure what to make of this situation. While she knew that her queen had met with the strange boy yesterday, she didn't exactly know the exact detail of their meeting. What happened between those two yesterday?

"...If you say so." She turned her attention back to the floating fallen angel.

"But know this, fallen angel. If she or another fallen angel violated any rule within my territory again, I won't hesitate to destroy them. This is my promise."

"Acknowledged, Rias Gremory." The stoic fallen angel carried the unconscious form of Raynare and faced the spiky-haired boy.

"Kamijou-san, thank you for your cooperation. I will let him know that you already paid back for his help."

"That would be nice. Thank you and...oh yeah, let him know that I don't want him to chase me all over my place so he can just sneak another weird equipment on my right hand."

"*giggle* Acknowledged, Kamijou-san. Until then, I bid you farewell." The fallen angel flew into the depth of night, leaving the devils and the spiky-haired boy.

"Human... I think you owe me an explanation."

"Later Othinus, we can do it in our room."

"Ara-ara, I was right afterall. You two do have that kind of relationship. But I wonder how the play will be...must be _interesting_ to say the least."

"W-what!? What are you talking about, Himejima-san?"

"Oh shut up you bimbo devil."

"Ufufufu~"

Rias only watched the exchanges between her queen and the strange duo in silence, and wondering just how much she hadn't known about them.

* * *

After getting Asia resurrected as a devil, Kamijou and Othinus already excused themselves out first. And as soon as they arrived back at Katase's house, he was greeted with a slap from the elder sister and a hug from the younger sister. He apologized for worrying the two sisters and promised to tell them the whole story on the next day before retreating back to his room with the tiny witch.

"Othinus, do you think those magicians are..."

"Possibly. Abyss and Great Dweller, I recognized those two terms, and they're not a good sign. I'm starting to suspect that our arrival in this world is more than just a bad joke. Someone from our world must also have a hand in this."

"But who...?"

"I don't know. Kamisato Kakeru's power wouldn't send us to this world if he had secretly used it on us. No other magic gods remained both in our world and their golden cage, and..." Realization dawned on the witch's head.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that one before?"

"What?"

"There's another person who could possibly behind this whole damn thing."

"And that person is...*sigh* you really need to stop with your flair for dramatics, Othinus." She replied with a kick to his cheek.

"Your damned General Superintendent of course, _Aleister Crowley._ "

 **====END CHAPTER====  
**

 _Special thanks to EpidemicBear for the beta._

 _Well, I know Azazel isn't that prominent in this chapter but he will have a major role in the next story, which will start in the next chapter._

 _And just a semi spoiler; Kokabiel Invasion will be the last canon story in this fic. Starting from its end, there will be major divergence from the original DxD._

 _Next chapter : World's Greatest Magician and Dragon God_


	9. Chapter 8 - Magician and Dragon God

( _One week before the disappearance of Kamijou Touma and Magic God Othinus)_

Academy City, a landlocked sovereign city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave within the Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area. It's a city dedicated to the advancement of science and technology, and also the development of ESP abilities for its talented students.

There was one particular building with one of the most distinctive feature compared to other buildings, which was the lack of glass window, a _Windowless_ _Building_. Urban legends and rumors painted it with many stories, ranging from being real life's demon king's castle to being a secret HQ of grey aliens and other extraterrestrial creatures.

Alas, those who knew better already understand that it's the domain of Academy City's sole ruler, Aleister Crowley. The man himself was also known as the father of modern magic and also the worst traitor to the world of it.

Only a few people ever entered the void building, and none of them knew the existence of two particular "individuals" who were also reside within it. One of them had the codename of **DRAGON** and was a mysterious existence summoned by Aleister Crowley himself, Aiwass.

"She accepted your offer. I presume she will be here anytime soon."

"Duly noted. And the estimation of success?"

Another "individual" answered him instead of the peculiar existence that was floating beside his medical tube.

"Interference from Imagine Breaker could reduce the spell's effectiveness around sixty to seventy percent. Spell calibration is ninety-five percent."

A distinctive female voice could be heard behind the silver-haired board chairman. **Reading Thoth 78** , a "Discussion-type Thought Assistance Artificial Intelligence", also known as a parallel processing device and artificial intelligence built into the Windowless Building. It was an original grimoire as well as one of the two supercomputers possessed by Academy City, and this particular type was specifically reserved only for the plans of Aleister Crowley.

The supercomputer recreated a thought entity in the form of Mina Mathers, one of Aleister Crowley's past associates from his time with a magic cabal named **Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn**. It allowed the supercomputer to match its epithet more properly.

"Hm. Other people would consider it a risk-heavy outcome, but for _someone like me_ it's the perfect ratio between success and failure."

"Then the spell's completion should be done in less than an hour, depends on the subject's time of arrival for further calibration and synergy processing."

Then a sudden a pitch-black magic circle was drawn on the floor, and a stoic little girl with gothic fashion emerged from it.

"Welcome, Dragon God. To be honest I didn't really put much hope on you answering my call."

"...Human….no?...What...are you?"

"It's a fine discussion topic, for another time. For now, let me explain why you are here."

The peculiar entity known as Aleister Crowley rarely showed any difference on his demeanor whenever he spoke about things regardless of topic and intention.

" _Apocalypse will soon come to your world, and I'm not speaking of that chained wild dog known as Trihexa._ "

* * *

( _Present day_ )

Ray of the morning sun infiltrated the cozy room of a certain spiky-haired boy with his tiny female companion.

"Ugh...it's morning already?" Kamijou yawned while stretching his arms.

"Mhm, we did talk a lot of things...last night." The sleepy goddess who was laying near his head looked at the clock on the wall lazily.

"Need...to prepare breakfast…"

"Sure... you... do that. I'll just...take...another minute…" He looked at the dozed off witch. His right thumb softly caressed her small cheek, much to her comfort even though her face didn't show it. He walked out of the room and gently closed the door.

The spiky-haired boy already on his way to the kitchen, but apparently someone had already begun preparing the breakfast because he heard the sound of a boiling soup.

"Oh Katase-san, you're already awake?" The peach-haired lady looked back at her back.

"Oh, Kamijou-kun! Yes, I feel like trying a new dish for today's breakfast and lunch. Sister said that she wants a new flavor for the morning, saying that it's gonna be a good luck charm for today."

"Good luck charm? Is your sister going to have a test or something?"

"I-It's not like that. Today's gonna be her 4th time to a...mixer." A sweatdrop formed on both teenage's foreheads.

"I-Is that so…? For some reason, I feel like I would dodge a huge landmine if I just ignore it."

"Y-yeah, that will do...ahaha…"

The boy was starting to heat the oil in a frypan, and then cutting some vegetables while the girl was washing the rice.

"So Kamijou-kun, you promised to tell us...right?"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry I'll tell everything. I swear things are just gonna get rougher in the future."

"Well, can I assume that your usual luck has a part in it?" She smugly teased the poor boy, who only grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

"And that's what exactly happened to me. Such misfortune."

"Are you...sure? Suddenly being teleported into a desolate land of Russia in the middle of a date sounds too much."

"I-It's not a date! And I'm speaking the truth! I really wish it's not as terrible as it sounds..."

"*giggle* yes, yes I believe you. Now, are you sure those guys will hound you again?"

"With my luck? Yes, definitely."

The elder sister picked a bean with her fork and put it in her mouth.

"Like I said before, you don't need to worry about us. We may not have any fancy power, but at the very least I could ask our parents to come here and help you."

"N-no, I can't possibly-"

" **Ka** - **mi** - **jou** ~"

"Eek!" The poor boy could only gulp in panic before the smiling demoness sitting in front of him while the younger sister only smiled wryly

* * *

A week had passed since the incident of a certain nun and her devil friend. Peace and quiet had returned to the ground of Kuoh Academy and some of its students, namely the members of Occult Research Club already settled down with their newest addition. Granted there was a rumor circulated around the school, speaking about a runaway tiger because of a mysterious howl being heard by regular students. But it was quickly passed off as another urban legend nonsense of their school.

As for the ever diligent student council president, she received yet another visit from the stranded offworlder duo.

"Kamijou-kun, pay attention more to the casters behind Tsubaki."

"Human, please double your effort. You won't last 5 minutes against a hostile devil peerage if you're only like this. Also, pay a close attention to your right hand, don't let it touch any of your opponents."

"Would you two please shut up!? Both of you expect too much from a normal human like me- AAGH! Phew, that was close. Shinra-san, are you sure you're going easy on me?"

"Whatever do you mean, Kamijou-san?"

Three days after the incident with rogue fallen angels, the unlucky Kamijou Touma was having a daily spar with the entire Sitri's group in the afternoon, excluding the leader herself. Surprisingly it was held because of the request from a certain palm-sized fairy, much to the spiky-haired boy's dismay.

"Are you sure this is wise, Othinus-san? Kamijou-kun may be impressive for a normal young human, but that's it. He's still a normal human without any physical enhancement or magical power."

"I never expect him to pummel down any devil peerage or other supernatural legions by himself. I just want him to have a better chance of survival in case he encounters one, which with his luck it's only a matter of time. *sigh*" The tiny goddess Othinus sat on the shoulder of Sona Sitri, nibbling a cookie while the heiress was sitting in the edge of the stadium, sipping her black tea.

"Be that as it may, it's still quite the sudden."

"Perhaps, but this is also related to the next request I have for you. If you grant this, consider me owes a big favor to you."

"Is that so? Interesting, but it still depends on what you want."

"Not much, it's…" Othinus leaned to her left ear and whispered something intangible to the others in the stadium.

"Well, you're right that it's not much. So is that why you ask me to let my peerage have a regular spar with him?"

"Pretty much. This world is vastly different from ours so he needs any experience he could get. It's a miracle that Imagine Breaker didn't completely erase Hyoudou Issei a few days ago, but I won't- he shouldn't always hope that his right hand's brief touch on devils like you would only mildly harm them. For all we know, Imagine Breaker could already adapt to the laws of this world and begin to erase them in an instant."

"Yeah, I can see that would be very problematic. I see, the real reason you want this because…"

"Correct. Kamijou Touma is not an individual who can handle the death of a person easily. When he accidentally erases someone with his right hand, he would break down even if they are his enemy. I...don't want that to happen. That's why...my next request is absolutely important." The fairy's lone green orb cast a solemn gaze to the hectic battle between a spiky-haired boy and a few devil students at the field.

" _For his sake, and mine._ "

Sona listened to the tiny goddess on her shoulder. If granting her request would allow her to accomplish whatever objectives she had, her peerage would definitely have a great advantage over plenty of budding devil peerages, Rias included.

( _An hour ago_ )

"Tsubaki, please gather the others and prepare the gym field for the spar with Kamijou-kun."

"Yes, Kaichou. Saji, contact Momo and Reya. I'll find the rest. Kamijou-kun, follow me if you would."

"Yes, Shinra-senpai."

"Y-yes."

As Tsubaki, Saji and Kamijou left the student council's room, Sona and Othinus stared at each other.

"So, what do you want to talk, Othinus-san?"

"Alright, but if you tell this to the others then our agreement will be null and void."

Sona nodded her head. "I'm a professional, Othinus-san. I know exactly well how disastrous a breach of trust can be."

"Alright then, but before I begin let me ask you a question. Do you ever heard a piece of ancient literature from somewhere in northern Europe named _Gesta Danorum_?"

"?" _Gesta Danorum. I think I've heard that one. It's a patriotic work of Danish history. The entire thing is also written in Latin if I recall correctly. But I wonder why Othinus-san….wait….Othinus…?_

"!" _No, no way. It's ridiculous…_

"I see you've understood what I'm about to say. I underestimated you Sitri, apparently your mind is far more competent than any devil I've met before." Othinus grinned.

"N-no way, you must be only borrowing-"

" _ **I'm the real deal, Sona Sitri.**_ " At that moment, Othinus tapped her right feet and let out an unusual tone that demands absolute authority and subservience to those who heard it. Even Sona with all her trained mind couldn't help but gasp and resist a great urge to bow her head in awe.

"*cough* Hmph, it's been a while since I speak like that."

"Y-yes…" _I-Is she really…?_

"As you have already known, "Othinus" is a Latin name for a certain god from Norse Mythology. _Gesta Danorum_ used the name for its euhemerism of said mythology."

"B-but that god we're speaking about is still-"

"I know. But I have to say, he's pathetic. From the last time I saw that cretin, his so-called Gungnir is pretty subpar and an absolute sad excuse compared to the one I once possessed."

Sona couldn't believe her ears. The presence of Imagine Breaker was already outrageous enough for her mind, but if what the tiny fairy had said so far was a complete undiluted truth, then…

"H-Have I unknowingly made a pact with Odin?"

"It's Othinus, you damn four-eyed. Don't confuse me with that pretender."

Before her mind could completely break from the dropped bombshell, she took a deep breath and forcibly calmed herself.

"Suppose you speak the truth, but where's the proof aside from your name? Like what I've tried to say before, for all I know it could be that you just took the name from the work's script for yourself and pretend yourself as one."

"I suppose you're right. I couldn't prove it to you...unless you grant my two requests."

( _Present_ )

If Othinus succeeded, she would get her proof and if everything was checked then she would have an actual god as her contractor. Something that never happened in the past, and it's not one chance she would ever let to pass. Even if she lied, there was still Imagine Breaker that she had entrusted with her and her peerage as potential leverage. It might be hard for her to read someone like Othinus, but she could clearly see her sincerity with perfect clarity whenever the topic of Kamijou Touma was brought into their conversation.

"So, what's the time?"

"Tonight, preferably. I can't afford more leniency. Those damn featherbrains already made a contact with him. Sooner or later, the word of his power will spread like a virulent disease and annoying wretches will begin to hunt him down. Sitri name may hold a power to lower and middle castes, but higher class devils, archangels or high gods from other mythologies won't give a crap about it."

Sona pulled out a small white paper with a drawing of a magic circle and handed it out to the tiny witch.

"Well then I'll give you this, a portal paper so you can summon a direct portal to my house. And Othinus-san..."

"?"

"You haven't told him about this?"

"...Yes. I'll tell him tonight."

A rare thin smile graced the student council president's face.

"Then I'll hope everything goes well for you, and Kamijou-kun."

* * *

"*pant* *pant* T-This is the worst! Why am I suddenly being subjected to a military drill!?"

"You're exaggerating, Kamijou-san. While I admit that this spar feels somewhat more intense compared to the usual regiment because of the danger from your right hand, it's not like this would make our backs sore for days."

"Yeah Kamijou, it's just that you're too weak to keep up with us hahaha- ouch!"

"Be nice, Saji-kun. Kaichou doesn't approve of bullying no matter how light it is."

While the Sitri heiress and the one-eyed fairy were talking with each other, Kamijou, Tsubaki, Saji and the rest of the peerage were taking a break with sets of light assortments.

"Hey hey, Kamijou-kun~ Tell us some stories about your world." Asked a certain twin-tailed hair with reddish-brown hair named Meguri Tomoe. She was Sona Sitri's only Knight at the moment.

"Eh, what do you want to know, Meguri-san? I don't think my world is that fantastical compared to the existence like Devils or Dragons."

"I agree with Tomoe, Kamijou-san. You're an offworlder, and it's not every day we could meet with someone from other dimension or universe, take whatever suits you more." Another female member of the peerage also joined in. She had a snowy white hair and a rather blessed asset on the chest area. She was one of the Bishops of Sitri, Hanakai Momo.

"Is that so? With the things I've learned from this world, it's kinda hard to believe."

Kamijou spotted a blue-haired girl who seemed to be uninterested with him, sighing in relief.

Though if one looked closer, the silent girl actually listened to the conversation attentively.

"Well, it's not much really. I'm from Academy City, a city filled with various scientific advancements in almost all technological field."

"So it's like a futuristic city you'll see in sci-fi movies?" Asked Tsubaki.

"Hmm, not really actually. There's still no flying cars or super tall skyscrapers just yet. No, there was one actually. A giant space elevator."

"Space...elevator?"

"Yeah, it's a massive elevator tower with its highest point reaches beyond the Earth's atmosphere so at the topmost floor you can see the outer space directly without the need to wear astronaut's suit...

"Oooh~ What the hell Kamijou, that's totally like a sci-fi thing already." Shouted Saji.

 _Except most sci-fi stories don't have an immortal loli and an attempt to blow Earth apart with a giant magic ritual,_ snickered Kamijou inwardly.

"I guess so. Even so, it was like a huge fad back then. The rest of the city is not that different from Tokyo, except with automated bus, esper students and self-patrol robots."

"You really need to read or watch more sci-fi stuff, Kamijou."

"I-Is that so?" Kamijou blushed a bit, while the others giggled in amusement.

"A question, Kamijou-kun." Reya, Sona Sitri's other bishop suddenly spoke. She was a well-endowed girl with brown hair and twin-braid. Kamijou only nodded at her.

"Could you explain what espers from your world are like?"

"Ooh~ our resident nerd has begun her interrogation!"

"S-shut up, Tomoe. It's not like that."

"Well I won't claim to be an expert in esper R&D, but an esper is a person who had undergone Power Development Program from Academy City. Basically, you have this thing called "Personal Reality", which would allow you to conjure a specific power."

"Personal...Reality?"

"To be honest I still don't fully understand it, but I can use Schrodinger's Theory as an analogy to it. Here look." The spiky-haired boy grabbed a soda can that was placed near him.

"Say Shinra-san, what do you think is inside this soda can?"

"It's…soda water obviously."

"No, it's just a normal water."

"H-huh?"

Kamijou went silence for a moment before he continued.

"I ask again, what do you think is inside this soda can?"

"...Didn't you just say that it's just a normal water?"

"Oh, but there's a possibility that I just lied to you. There's a fifty-fifty chance between normal water and soda water" Kamijou grinned. Tsubaki sported a glare at the spiky-haired boy.

He then proceeded to pour some of its content to an empty plastic cup. Tsubaki and the others directed their attention to the cup, seeing it half-filled with soda water.

"...soda water."

"I ask you once again Shinra-san, what do you think is inside this can?"

"Now you're just screwing with me, Kamijou-san."

"Right, you already see the content so now you believe that the answer it's 100% soda water."

Kamijou swung the can around.

"But what if there are other people who still believe that this can has normal water in it? What if they believed in that possibility and received actual normal water in it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Tsubaki, puzzled by his words.

"So what I'm trying to say the whole time is that for those people who can substitute the normal reality with their own, we call them "Espers"."

"...So, correct me if I'm wrong, you have your own Personal Reality and manifest it to the real world?" Kamijou nodded in satisfaction. _Thank you oh the great one that is Komoe-sensei! This poor Kamijou-san is finally able to recite the fundamentals perfectly._ The heart of a certain boy right now was filled with so much pride and joy.

"That's certainly… fascinating to say the least. With this knowledge, one can even revolutionize the entire world. This world, at the very least. And the possibilities are limitless… Kamijou-san, what is exactly the Power Development Program entails?" Asked Tsubaki. _If this "Personal Reality" could be used by our peerage as well, then-_

"I'm sorry Shinra-san, but that's a classified information." Kamijou explained.

"I...see." The older girl only nodded in disappointment.

"Wooow, that's totally awesome Kamijou-kun! Can you show your esper ability!?" A certain Meguri had her eyes sparkling with stars. It somehow triggered a tiny spark in his head, though he didn't understand what exactly it meant.

"Sorry but I'm just a lowly Level 0. This poor Kamijou-san doesn't have any ability other than Imagine Breaker."

"Level 0? So there's a classification amongst the espers as well?" Another member of the peerage spoke to him. She was Ruruko Nimura, another female with twin-tailed hair and also a Pawn of Sona Sitri along with Saji. And like Tsubaki, she was also utterly mesmerized by the knowledge from Academy City as well.

"Yeah. I could explain it as well, but it would take some time."

"Don't worry Kamijou-san, the spar for today is over. We still have much time to spend, at least until Kaichou finished her talk with Othinus-san. Besides, we're allies so it's only natural that we should try to know and understand each other" _Well, for now we have to build a certain degree of trust with him and the tiny fairy. I'm fairly sure Kaichou has this in mind as well._ Pondered the long-haired girl.

"Well, I don't mind. And yeah I couldn't agree more with you, Shinra-san." Kamijou and Tsubaki smiled at each other. And thus that day the offworlders spent their afternoon knitting bond with the Sitri's peerage.

* * *

"So, human. Do you really want to go to this shady fallen angel's place? In the evening?"

"Y-yeah, sorry Othinus but this won't take long, I promise."

"You better be quick. Or your cheek will receive another loving caress from the elder sister."

"Y-you don't need to remind me of that."

* * *

"Oh ho, that must be Kamijou Touma-kun." A certain old fallen angel sprung his way to his residence's front door.

"Evening, Kamijou-kun! I think I'll have more perfect tests for your Imagine Break-" The creepy happy face of Azazel suddenly vanished when he saw a particularly small person sitting on the shoulder of Kamijou.

" _Yo, brat._ It's been a while, huh."

"You're…...YOU'RE!?"

Azazel was a veteran of a Great War that encompassed all three biblical factions. He already had his fair share of experiencing terrible enemies and vicious onslaughts.

But there was a particular unrecorded encounter.

"H-How are you…!?"

 _Purposely buried in the sands of time by those who were involved._

"Yes, it's me. Now would you stop being overdramatic and conclude your business with this human over here."

 _In the far past, while the Great War was still raging across the land, two unfortunate fallen angels met a certain individual._

"D-Did you forget what you've done in the past, you terrible witch!?"

 _A woman, capable of shifting the world to her whims as she wishes._

"I'm not. And I don't care. It's a relic in the past."

 _She had an eyepatch on her right eye,_ _wielding a golden ornate spear._

"You dare…! That war, that...fucking war..."

 _The battered fallen angels watched as her lone green orb gazed upon a bloody clash of Devils and Angels._

"WAS YOUR FAULT!"

 _They could see nothing but boredom filled the orb._

* * *

"I'm...I'm sorry Kamijou-kun. That was rather unbecoming of me."

"No, it's alright." Kamijou threw a glare at his tiny witch who had been sitting on his shoulder.

"Othinus, you knew this would happen and you still didn't tell me…"

"Hmph, not my fault that he started hyperventilating out of nowhere."

"*sigh* such misfortune…."

While the old fallen angel already calmed himself down, he still felt overly tense at the presence of Othinus.

"Kamijou-kun… would you explain how you could being such a close...acquaintance with her, of all people in this world?"

The fairy only snorted in amusement while Kamijou scratched his head.

"Well, you can say that we've got a long history. And I don't feel like telling it to other people. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. But you do realize who she really is, right?"

"Yes."

"...And you still accept someone like her?"

"Yes."

"...Why? She was probably the most dangerous existence I've ever met in my long life, Kamijou Touma."

"I know."

"...You witch, just what did you to a regular human like him? Do you have another nefarious scheme using Imagine Breaker? Do you want to start another disaster!?"

"I have no obligation to tell anything on you, Azazel of the Grigori. Also, do you really think I have the slightest intention to visit this backwater realm ever again? This world already disappointed me once."

"...Then why you are here?"

"...Well, whatever since I'm already here I'm just gonna be blunt. Do you have any idea where is Ophis currently?"

"Ophis? What does the Dragon God have to do with-" A certain investigation he did around a month ago resurfaced in his mind.

"You...I see. Kamijou Touma, you don't belong in this world, am I correct?" Azazel inquired the spiky-haired boy.

"Wait, how did you-"

"Kuoh Park. One month ago. I and Baraqiel examined a residual energy that was permeating around the park. It was rather faint, but we were certain that it belonged to the Dragon God."

"I see, but that still doesn't explain-"

"Wait until I finish, Kamijou-kun." Azazel interjected. He sipped his lukewarm coffee before he pointed at his right hand.

"Your Imagine Breaker. Every mystical power, sacred weapons, relics or any supernatural entity in this world has their history recorded and documented. But Imagine Breaker is a total unknown. There's no legend, fable, poetry or any kind of ancient record that had a single trace of its existence."

"Is that so?"

"And the fact that you know this witch makes me even more certain that you're not from this world."

"Othinus, just what the hell have you done to this world?"

"...I just happened to arrive in this world during my... search. Hel, even without me pushing things around, all those greedy factions would have started their own war regardless."

"You couldn't have known that, you witc-"

"Have a care in your tone, fallen angel. Do you think I'm powerless because of my current size? I decided not to butcher your weak subordinates because I don't want to involve myself and Kamijou Touma with the affairs of this world even further."

"..."

Azazel wasn't sure what he should do at that moment. He had a strong desire to exact a bloody justice on the tiny goddess for what she had done in the past. On the other hand, he hated the idea of restarting another war that would engulf the world once more. Moreover…

 _The dual-colored hair fallen angel could only stand in fright as he watched the mysterious one-eyed goddess slaughtered hundreds of battalions from both Devils and Angels without much care._

He wasn't sure if he could win against a menace like her, even if he were to bring the entire Grigori with him.

No hell, he wasn't even sure that he would win even if by some miracles he could gather both Devils and Angels together in this.

So…

"Alright. As long as you don't cause any trouble within the territories of anyone from the three factions then I won't pursue a conflict with you. For now."

"*chuckling* such arrogance, but whatever. Like I said, I have no interest in this world anymore."

"Then I'll hold your words. For now, Kamijou-kun."

"Yes?"

"Someone wants to meet you."

* * *

While the Governor of Fallen Angel was talking with a certain spiky-haired boy along with his strange companion, a relatively short girl with blonde hair was standing in silent near the living room. Initially, she had been waiting for a call from the Governor, but for some reason she felt restless by just idling around her room.

 _Ugh damn it, I can't wait anymore!_

Thus she left her room and headed toward the living room. But before she could barge in, she heard Azazel shouted in anger to his guest.

 _W-what? What the hell was that?_

She took a peek, and saw a spiky-haired human boy along with a...woman doll?

 _That guy…. a human? And what's the deal with that girl doll on his shoulder?_

She decided to just eavesdrop and prayed that she wouldn't be noticed.

* * *

"So, Mittelt-chan. Come here, you've been asking the identity of your knight in shining armor right? There, you have it."

"Who the hell is knight in shining armor, you old fart!? If I have such an armor, I would have sold it for extra ingredients and new clothes."

"Tch, grow some romantical sense, you virgin brat."

"What was that!? You dare to mock this Kamijou-san loveless life right now, huh!?"

"*sigh* both of you are retarded." The tiny fairy leaned her head to Kamijou's cheek and closed her eye, tried to tune out from all the nonsense she just heard.

"Well, whatever. I suppose I should introduce both of you to each other. Kamijou, this is the blonde girl you saved from that night. She's Mittelt, a former subordinate of Raynare."

"O-oh, well it's nice to meet you Mittelt-san. Is your body already healed?" Kamijou bowed his head toward the gothic lolita with blonde twin-tailed hair.

"And Mittelt-chan, this is your knight, Kamijou Touma. He was one of Grigori's foreign associates, although not many people know about him just yet so it would be appreciated if you don't speak of him carelessly."

"I-I understand, Azazel-sama. And Kamijou Touma-sama, I deeply owe you for saving my life." She bowed her body to the human boy, much to his surprise.

"T-There's no need to be so formal with me, Mittelt-san."

"Nonsense! I…"

The lolita angel cast her gaze down on the floor.

"I was so scared that night, I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to experience everything this world has to offer. I was scared... that I wouldn't be able to leave my own mark in this world."

"Therefore, you can't imagine how blessed I felt when I woke up at Azazel-sama's abode. Granted that I wouldn't be able to go anywhere for a period of time, but..."

Then the blonde lolita lifted her head, smiled at the spiky-haired boy with as much heartfelt gratitude and warmness she could muster. Something that was considered as shameful and disgraceful gesture for the old Mittelt.

" _Thank you, for saving me and my dream_."

* * *

As dense as Kamijou Touma was, even he couldn't help but blush furiously at the seemingly genuine confession of gratitude (at least, that's what his mind had registered).

"Hoo, so you're not satisfied only with the pink-haired one, and now you just have to snatch another one huh."

"W-What the hell are you talking about, Othinus?"

"Hmph." The one-eyed witch flew to the front door, fuming.

"H-hey Othinus, hey Othi-chan wait! Acting like a generic tsundere is only reserved to the likes of Biribiri, and definitely not a haughty goddess like you!"

Unknown to the others, Azazel had his jaw dropped in disbelief.

 _I-Impossible, that cruel war god is actually….infatuated with a human!?_

"Hey, Kamijou-kun." The boy heard the voice of an old fart called him.

"Huh?"

"Just who the hell are you!?"

Needless to say, Azazel didn't get any desirable result that night.

* * *

It was already midnight, Kamijou already excused himself from Azazel's residence to catch up with the seemingly angry magic god.

Arrived at his temporary residence, he noticed that both Katase and Honoka already turned in for the night. He walked to his room and found the tiny goddess sitting on the window's edge.

"Othinus…? What's wrong?"

She turned her back at her favorite- no, _her beloved human_. She would admit that much.

"I...I'm sorry. That was childish of me. *sigh* I can't believe I just did that."

"No, I'm not particularly angry. I also noticed… that during the whole day- no, this whole week, you've been strangely...withdrawn. Othinus, is there something that bothers you?"

Kamijou had realized that during the whole week after the incident with Fallen Angels, Othinus was more guarded and wary with their surroundings. Not to mention that her sudden request for the heir of Sitri to train and help him adapt to the ways of this world. And the fact that the goddess was also being unusually...jealous? The boy struggled to put a more proper word for it.

"I... I have something to tell you, human."

"Yes? What is it?"

He could see Othinus inhaled a deep breath before she continued.

"Tonight….I'm leaving this place."

"Huh… Eh?" _What? She wants to leave?_

"And I'm afraid… I can't bring you with me."

"O...thinus?" _She wants to leave...without me?_

"At our current condition, we have little to zero way to protect ourselves from this world. I lost my old power, and you only have your right hand."

"And so I decided..." The tiny goddess bit her lip and clenched her hand.

"I need to go to a certain place. A place where my cursed fate had started."

She floated away from her seat, and was flying slowly toward the face of her closest person.

"I need to retrace every single step I had made in the past. Luckily the Norse Mythology still lives in this world. It would make things much easier for me."

She was getting closer to the face of her savior.

"Othinus, then that means…."

"Yes, I probably have to repeat every deed I've made and also every mistake I've-"

"NO!" The spiky-haired boy shouted at his closest confidant. _His closest person._

"I won't allow it, you're….why…."

"Human…"

"I'll protect you… damn it, have you already forgotten!? We faced the entire world together before. I won't allow anyone to destroy everything we've endured and suffered together. I won't...I...won't…" He gritted his teeth in frustration.

He knew better than anyone else save for the tiny goddess on just how fucked up their current situation was. Without Othinus's old power, they wouldn't survive against anyone who would seriously try to have their heads on the platter. Last time they did it, most of the oppositions he had faced were either relented to his stubbornness or compromised with certain conditions.

And he couldn't rely on his reckless gambits anymore. He barely knew anything about this world, and not to mention the animosity from some of the higher beings against Othinus.

"I'll go with you." He only received a tender smile from the goddess, with a tinge of sadness in it.

"You can't. This is my own journey. Besides, haven't I told you before?"

She softly caressed his cheek with her tiny hand.

" _Being a God is surprisingly lonely._ "

The boy could feel a bile, rising in his throat. He wanted to scream irrationally at her for being unreasonable.

For being so arrogant.

And more importantly, for being so selfless for his sake.

"...How long?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. One month is probably the best promise I can give to you right now."

"..."

The floating fairy threw a plain paper to the bed. Seconds after, a black-ish magic circle was summoned atop of it.

The tiny fairy slowly flew to the radiating circle.

"Othinus…" Her heart grew heavier by each time the boy called her name.

" _Have I become...that unreliable to you?_ "

She felt a heavy need to grasp her own heart. She needed to deal with this before her will could vanish before she had even started.

"Hum-... _Touma._ "

"!" His eyes were wide open in surprise.

For the first time ever, he heard her spoke his name with such tenderness.

"With each and every possibility I could think of, there is simply no easy way to deal with them. I'm sure you understand this very well too."

She flew back to her beloved person again, for the last time.

"We're going to struggle, more than what we could ever tolerate *chuckle*. I'm simply going to take back what is rightfully ours."

 _She could see the sight of bloodied Kamijou Touma._

"I will suffer, and you will suffer as well. We will taste our own blood. We will desperately crawl to reach our way back. That's how our fate works."

 _His face was mangled by the wretched Saint._

"But at the very least, I can assure you that I won't break down quite easily. You know why?"

She slowly tapped her forehead with the spiky-haired boy's.

And before he could realize what was happening, he felt an overwhelming warmth spreading across his body just by the touch alone.

" _I have already found my home, with you._ " She floated away and gave him her most heartfelt smile that was reserved for him.

And only him.

In an instant, whatever anxiety that had consumed Kamijou just a moment ago was already replaced with assurance and conviction.

To deny her resolve would be a grave insult to both him and the goddess.

"Othinus…" And so, it was only proper that he also returned the favor.

" _I'll wait for you_. _Even if it will get me old and wrinkled._ "

* * *

"So, you already say your piece to him?"

"Yes. And Sitri," The heiress was a bit startled when she saw the haughty fairy bowed to her.

"Please watch over him."

 _It looks like I've made the right choice._ The Sitri heiress smiled inwardly.

"Then your destination, Othinus-san?"

The former magic god tipped down her hat, and covered her body with her cape.

"... _Odense, Denmark._ "

* * *

( _One week before the disappearance of Kamijou Touma and Magic God Othinus_ )

"Destruction of the world….not my...concern."

"That's where you wrong, Dragon God Ophis. _That thing_ will destroy everything that exists in your realm. Including your beloved home."

"...I'll destroy it."

"And please tell me, by what means are you going to use against it? You might be one of the strongest beings from your realm, but it's irrelevant for a dweller in the Abyss such as _that wretched thing."_

"..."

The upside down magician smiled in amusement.

"...But perhaps I have another incentive at the table. Tell me, Dragon God Ophis…"

The stoic little girl looked at the human with her trademark empty gaze.

" _Do you still remember your dearest Magic God Othinus?_ "

==== _CHAPTER END_ =====

 _And so Touma and Othinus went on their separate paths, for the time being._

 _Also probably will be the last chapter with drama in it for a while._

 _Mittelt is pretty much a one-note caricature in the original novel, so I might as well take some liberties with her character._

 _Special thanks to my ever helpful beta EpidemicBear._

 _Next chapter : And So, the Hunt Begins._


End file.
